The Corruption of Sally Jackson
by Black Lance
Summary: I am continuing a fic called Sally Jackson's Corruption. I found that story refreshing on account of the pairing. There are very few lemons featuring Sally, those that are, are mostly of Sally X Percy. I hope to change that by writing some new pairings. Please read the 1st page for more information. Poll is on my profile page. Use the desktop version of this website to access it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Important Please Read**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and 'Heroes of Olympus' belong to Rick Riordan .**_

_**This work is heavily inspired by The Wicked Man's story, Sally Jackson's Corruption.**_

_**I made contact with him regarding the status of the story. Even gave him ideas for future chapters. He stopped replying sometime ago. So I have taken it upon myself to take the story forward.**_

_**The 1st chapter of this fic is almost similar to the original. I did that to show my admiration for his work, and to convey my respect for his original thinking. A few details have been changed to take the story in the direction I want it to go.**_

_**This story has elements of rape, blackmail, coercion etc, atleast in the beginning. If you aren't comfortable with such content, then this story is not for you.**_

_**This story does not support or condone rape or any form of non-consensual sex. It is purely a work of fiction.**_

_**View the original work:**_

_**s/12765676/1/Sally-Jackson-s-Corruption**_

Sally Jackson thought she was a smart woman, but that particular day, she thought herself being dumb. Who in their right mind would consider sticking a hand into the garbage disposal at the sink? That's right. Sally Jackson considered it and did it after turning the garbage disposal off, and now she had her hand stuck.

For over an hour after getting her hand stuck she tried everything to free her hand, but nothing that came to her mind worked. After that an hour she started to lose hope, but every five or ten minutes she tried something again that she had tried earlier. Repeat and defeat. Three hours had now passed and all this time she stood at the sink, having placed her elbow on the counter, and her chin on her hand and she sighed.

She had managed to take her loose blue T-shirt off because of how hot it felt. The windows were open and the extreme heat of summer breezed in, the kitchen became increasingly humid and sultry. She stood in nothing but her red-lace bra that covered her perky breasts, tight blue jeans and a line of her red thong could be seen.

She'd been shouting for help every ten minutes. She could see her phone, an object that had never looked so enticing before, but she couldn't reach because it sat on kitchen table behind her. She could see the clock and knew her fiance would be home in two hours, and with her son Percy, she could never tell.

Sweat trickled down her forehead, her cheeks, and between the valley of her breasts. Sighing again, she swiped her forehead and licked her wet lips. She'd even prayed to Poseidon, but there was no response. She had hoped he would show up, but she also realized that the matter of her getting stuck wasn't worth divine intervention.

Her shouting and prayers were answered when she heard someone knocking on the door, after which the doorbell rang, and a masculine voice spoke.

"Miss? Are you okay in there?"

Sally breathed, relieved, and she straightened her back and looked towards the living room. "Oh thank the gods," she whispered. "No! I'm... stuck." she hesitated saying. A moment of silence lingered before she heard his voice again. She then replied. "I've got my hand stuck in the garbage disposal unit. There's a key under the doormat."

She felt dumb admitting that she'd got her hand stuck in the disposal unit after answering his question of how and where and if he could help. She thought about putting her shirt back on, but that was a no-go as she had sliced the sleeve to her neck to get it off. She neither felt shy nor ashamed about showing skin.

She heard the key sliding in the lock and she thanked the gods' that someone came to her rescue. The door opened, heavy footsteps followed, and the door shut again. "I'm here!" she said, making a bit of noise so the man could hear from where it came.

She turned her head, a bit terrified of letting a stranger into her home, but eager to receive some help and get out of this position. He looked a bit familiar, but she shrugged it off. She looked him over. He looked about her son's age and height, with his black hair, and a fair bit of muscles. He wore knee-high shorts, sneakers and black socks, and a tight-fitting black shirt that showcased his muscles more. His eyes were a darkish brown and she noticed his eyes roaming over her body. She blushed.

"Hey", she chuckled embarrassed, her cheeks pink and heat creeping up her neck. She didn't mind his glances and obvious-looking over her body. In fact, she expected it considering how she looked and his teen-looking age.

"Hey," he smiled, his eyes stopping at the sight of her red thong, and transfixed by her firm ass that her tight jeans hid. "I'm Matt Sloan," he introduced himself as he stepped forward with the intention of helping her.

His name set off warning bells in her mind, but she couldn't recall where she had heard his name, so she thought nothing about it. Perhaps, he was just someone she had met outside somewhere and remembered his name.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, a soft laugh escaping her. "I'm Sally Jackson, though, I wish I wasn't stuck like this when I meet someone new."

"Right," Matt said. Like any teenage boy, he was enjoying the unintentional show of her almost-nudity. Sally Jackson, he thought he should know that name.

He stood behind her, head above her shoulder, and examining where her hand was, and how she was stuck.

He hummed. He wasn't an intelligent guy, often having skipped classes in school. Having his father's money allowed him such leeway.

"Can you help?" Sally asked, her breath hitching when she felt his hot breath blow on her neck.

"I think so, yeah," he answered her. The wide-smile that she now sported on her face showed her excitement and happiness, and he liked that.

"Do you have something to make your hand slippery, some form of lubricant? Oil? Lotion?" he asked her.

Her thoughts and body froze. "Yes. I do," she said, her voice blunt with shock. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself. She then looked above, standing tip-toed, and reached for the cabinet. His hand grasped her wrist, and she stopped, her head turned and looked at him with surprise.

"Let me help," he said. He let go of her wrist and reached for the cabinet she had aimed for and opened it. He saw plenty of bottles in there and saw one that had oil in it. A bright-purple coloured bottle that felt half-empty. He closed the cabinet, stepped back and popped the cap.

She exhaled, releasing a deep breath, knowing that she'd get out of this predicament in few minutes. Again, she berated herself for her stupidity. Why hadn't she thought of using the lube. She could have easily taken it from the cabinet. Momentary loss of intelligence, or lapse of memory, she supposed. And those were three hours of her life she would never get back.

Matt squirted some oil on his hand, it shocked him how warm and slippery it felt. Slippery enough that when some trickled from the top and trailed down to his hand, he lost control of his assured grip. The bottle fell from his hand, he caught it, straight from the middle and he squeezed tightly as he grabbed it, and globs of oil splattered her back and derriere.

"What are you...?" she said, her voice trailing off into a shocked scream when warmth and wetness hit her back and ass. Her eyes were wide. She heard his constant apologies over and over. She shivered, feeling the oily liquid trail down her back, her backside and down her legs to her feet.

Matt froze, he looked as if he had seen Medusa, except for his darkening eyes that roamed over her nude back and her delightful derriere. Her thong now wet with lube, and her jeans becoming darker, and darker with the lube that trailed down to her feet and he followed the path of darkening. He licked his lips, and his arousal rose to shocking heights, his cock bulging against his shorts.

Sally turned her head, she gasped at the sight of his package. When she saw his eyes, her breath hitched. They were darkening with barely contained lust. Something about his eyes was so intense, and so needy that as he looked at her, she shook on her feet. She couldn't remember the last time Paul had looked her like that.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

Sally couldn't describe the shock she felt when he boldly reached forward and squeezed her clothed-ass.

"I'm doing what any teenager would do", he replied.

Matt was delighted by squeezing and groping her ass, but, he wanted to feel her bare-flesh. So his arms reached around her, pulled her in, tight against his chest, and his fat bulge ground against her butt.

"Oh!" she voiced, shock in her tone, and she didn't–honest-to-gods–didn't know what to do. "Stop!" she ordered. She shivered when his arms hugged her stomach, down to her jeans, and she dreaded the sound of her zipper being undone and then her jeans were pulled down to her knees.

"Stop!" she ordered again, making her voice sound commanding, which she didn't do often. And he ignored her.

"Real nice!" Matt appreciated, fingers squeezing her bare supple flesh, and kneading her ass with his entire palm. One hand toyed with her butt, and the other caressed her stomach, up to her milk jugs. He didn't slow down as he touched her bra-covered boobs. He pulled down her bra too and grasped her tits to squeeze and knead. His hips began to move, grinding his fat bulge against her ass, grunting all the while.

Sally pulled and twisted her hand and wrist, trying to get it out of the sink, but her efforts yielded no progress and she remained stuck. In fact, her wrist began to ache, and she tried her best to ignore the horny, rude stranger behind her as he took advantage of her 'stuck' compromising position. She did keep telling him to stop it, even threatening to call the police, but it didn't affect him.

Matt touched every inch of her creamy smooth skin, except for her pussy, but he'd be touching that very soon, and very hard. Her voice began to annoy him, her constant orders and threats, irritating him.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" he snarled, slapping her ass hard, leaving a red hand-print. He listened to her yelp. "That's the sound you should make!" he pointed out. He then yanked her thong off, snapping it straight off her, and then he bunched it up and forced it into her mouth.

Her day had started great. She woke up happy and delighted, knowing that her son and fiance would both be home tonight. Two men whom she loved very much. So she had decided to make a big dinner, and have a good family dinner and time, that is until she got stuck. From there… her day twisted and she fell from the mountainous height of happiness. She fell to the bottom of the mountain, and she fell further down, and down the more Matt touched her. Her eyes were wide, her panties stuck in her mouth, and she tried to spit them out, but he held his hand over her mouth. She'd never been this vulnerable before.

Matt kept his hand over her mouth, and with his other hand he pulled down his shorts, letting them fall to his feet before kicking them away. He then pulled down his boxers a little and grasped his erect cock in his hand and took it out. He stroked his fat cock few times before he slapped her ass with it, and the flinch that followed from her roused him. He ground his cock on her ass, slapping it a few times before he rearranged things and began to rub her pussy with his cock, and the muffled denial that came from her throat sent a rush of excitement into his head.

Sally could not believe what she was feeling. The hard flesh of his erect cock against her firm backside felt wrong. What felt even more wrong is the small tingle between her thighs, a slow, gentle build-up of pleasure that was rising in her depths. She tried her best to deny that and stop the oncoming rush of thrill and bliss. Her efforts were good, but, when she felt his cock rubbing against her pussy, her efforts turned weaker and weaker, and she cursed the slight moan that rumbled in her throat that she managed to make it sound like a mumbled denial. She didn't want him to know that she—fucking—moaned because of him.

She thought that it would stop at this—hoped—it would be him touching her, and rubbing her cunt and not taking things further. Her shocked eyes widened, denial shining in them, and her hopes fell as she felt him push forward, his fat bulbous glans stretching her tight core. He didn't stop there, and now she wasn't able to make her moan sound like a mumbled denial, as she felt every inch of his thick girth stretch her inner walls wide.

Matt grunted, licking his lips, and he drove his cock deep into her mature cunt with the intentions of ruining her tight pussy and body until she became a wanton whore. He didn't make love to her. He fucked her. He rutted her like an animal, hard and rough, each thrust burying the seven inches of his cock into her, and the sound of his balls slapping skin repeated over and over in her apartment. He grasped her silky hair in a fist and yanked it. "Cunt," he said, leaning down, and biting her neck, his intent on leaving behind his mark.

Sally knew that it wouldn't be lovemaking. She was not that much of an idiot. No love existed between the two of them. She didn't even know who he was. A stranger in her home, only knowing his name, taking advantage of her vulnerability. Though she didn't expect the intense pace he set straight from the beginning, and something about it inflamed her desires. Awakened an inherent sexual deviant inside of her. Her toes curled, sweat shone on her neck, and the muffled moan that escaped her into her thong sounded of pleasure as her head snapped back. A massive wave of arousal hit and enveloped her.

He sensed a change, a change he didn't expect, but welcomed. He heard the muffled moan that he didn't expect. He expected one of anger, frustration, hate, but he heard the throaty moan of pleasure. And that single act increased his fervor. He took his hand away from her mouth, gripped her waist, pulled her tight to him and his pace intensified. He didn't hold back with his pounding of her tight MILF pussy.

She took the thong out of her mouth and swallowed, her mouth dry, and she worked her aching jaw. "Fuck!" she said, relieved that she could speak again. She didn't threaten him anymore because of a slight fear having worked into her of what he would do. She didn't ask nor tell him to stop. Deep inside of her, she wanted it to continue. She wanted it to continue so much that she began to twist and rotate her hips on his cock.

Matt chuckled, releasing her lush hair. His arm went around her to grope and squeeze her breasts and twist and flick her nipples making the sexy MILF moan.

"Enjoying it?" He asked and slammed his hips forward, burying every inch of his fat throbbing cock into her heat.

She shook her head, yet rotated and undulated her hips on his thick cock. She wanted to say no, but instead, she said an enthusiastic, soft-sounding yes which agreed with the way she moved her hips. She thought her sexual life with Paul average, good at best. She admitted that there were things her fiance lacked in. The rough attitude, for one, and Matt brought deviancy to her life, awakening the dormant whore that was buried deep inside her.

"Fuck me!" Sally whispered.

"What's that?" Matt asked, leaning forward, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I want you to fuck me!" she murmured, a wanton need in her soft voice.

He smiled, not that she could see it, and replied, "I'd be happy to!" He first took his cock out of her drenched cunt and saw her juices dribble down her thighs. The mewling sound of disappointment she made roused him further. But, he knelt, grasped his phone from his shorts, stood back up, wasted no time as he penetrated her again, making her shout with shock. He then set an intense, vigorous pace of pounding the hot woman old enough to be his mother, intending on having her climax on his cock. And from the sounds she made; he was doing a great job at it.

As Matt was taller than her, whenever he drove his cock into her, she had to stand on her toes to keep her balance. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning loudly.

Sally heard him grunt, intermingling with her own lavish moans, and then she felt his cock throb and pulsate deep in her core. His cock massaged and rubbed every inch of her inner walls and she pushed her hips back at him, her back arching as she bit her lip. Though reality slapped her hard as his speed and roughness increased in its intensity. His pace switched to uncontrolled and unrestrained.

"Not inside me!" She said, voice dying off with a soft moan.

A flash of light bloomed in the apartment followed by a clicking noise and dread set in her mind and heart. She recognized that. Pictures. Fear fell upon her face, which, left when his cock hit particularly deep and she forgot all about him taking pictures.

Matt didn't give a damn where he finished, though, her plea rang warning bells. He did realize that there was a chance she could get pregnant, and he didn't want kids. So he kept pounding and pressing his cock into her tight cunt, feeling the powerful pressure increase. He did his best to hold the rapidly rising pressure. "Fuck," he grunted, and pulled out at the last second.

Sally could not believe the mind-shattering, reality-breaking and intense climax that rushed through every inch of her body when his hot creamy seed splattered on her dripping cunt. Her body shook, her thighs quivered, her toes curled.

Her legs were weak as she almost fell to her knees but managed to stay upright, barely. She gripped the edge of the kitchen counter. Her blue eyes were hazy, her vision blurry. She dropped her head on her arm. "Oh gods," she murmured. More of his creamy spunk splattered on her cunt, but, then she felt his load splatter over her back and ass.

Matt groaned, sweat dripped off his forehead, and he heaved a relieved breath. He slapped her ass with his cock, what remained of his spunk, dribbled and splattered on her ass with each degrading slap. He watched her twitch and shake. He squeezed her boobs a few times before releasing her and stepping away.

He wanted to stay, and oh boy! So desperate to stay, but he knew the longer he stayed the higher the chance of getting caught. So he crouched low, pulled up his shorts and picked up the bottle which he placed on the counter next to her. "Thanks for the great fuck, Miss Jackson."

Sally flushed. her breathing coming in short bursts, as she tried to control her shaking which didn't stop as she delighted in the bliss of aftershock. She looked at the bottle, confused, and his appreciative comment even more confusing. She heard the shuffle of clothes, a zipper, and footsteps that got farther and farther. She exhaled with relief, though, deep inside her a small craving bloomed that embarrassed her. She picked up the bottle with a shaking hand and began to work herself loose from the sink, all the while, trying not to think about what had happened. Even though she felt his spunk trickle down her ass cheeks and her own juices dribbling down her inner thighs as sweat dripped down her forehead and neck.

Matt exited the apartment, an exciting step in his victorious stride, and a wide smile showed his teeth. He walked towards the elevator, and noticed someone coming out of it. "Good afternoon," he greeted, not knowing that he had just fucked the man's fiance. He ignored the guy's response as he moved into the elevator quickly.

He felt like a god right at this moment. He was Matt-motherfucking-Sloan.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was having a good day. Scratch that, Matt was having the best day of his life.

He was in the elevator, going down. His mind on his recent conquest. The conquest of a hot MILF named Sally Jackson. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before, but his excitement had made him like an ADHD kid. He wasn't able to think clearly, everytime he tried to think of something, images and sensations of their encounter flooded his head.

Was it a coincidence?

Was it luck?

Was it fate?

He didn't know. At this time, he didn't care what it was. The only thing that mattered right now was that he had done what every teenage boy fantasized about, banged a hot MILF.

He had come to this building, looking for a place to rent. Most people would wonder why a high-school boy like him needed a place of his own? The reason for the search could be traced back to two weeks ago. Mrs. Matthews, the miserable bitch had reported his continued absence and lack of assignment submissions to the asshole principal, Mr. Brody. Brody being a cocksucker, informed Matt's father straightaway.

His father had been furious that night when Matt got home drunk. Apparently he had to cancel an important meeting to meet with his principal. In his anger, his father had turned Matt's room upside-down, looking for his stash of weed and booze.

At the end of the day, most of his weed and booze was gone. He was grounded, and his allowance suspended.

It took Matt two weeks to complete his assignments, his father made sure that he did them himself, and not paid some geek to do it for him.

After two miserable weeks, it was suggested to him that he should rent a place to stash his stuff, party, sleep around and other such stuff. Matt could afford it easily without his parents being any wiser. Dan, the gossip monger had suggested a few places, after taking his fee of course. Atleast the places were ok and affordable, atleast for him.

One particular building had been given a special mention. He had been told that the landlord only cared for the rent. The empty apartment was on the top floor, with no other house being on the said floor. That was due to the presence of elevator room and a utility closet. In short, it was perfect for Matt.

He had talked with the landlord over the phone. The landlord had told him that the building doorman would show him the property.

When he went to the building, the doorman just gave him the key and told Matt to help himself.

After Matt had seen and approved the property, he started going back. He had just locked the door when he heard a scream of sorts. He waited, and heard the sound again, this time he followed it.

And rest was history!

Dan had told him that he would like the place. Oh yeah! He liked it alright. In fact he loved it. "Dan sure deserves a party of his life!", Matt thought with a grin on his face.

Matt would be lying if he told someone he wasn't experienced in sex. Infact he had lots of experience in the field. From girls his own age, to older women.

The older women were hookers ofcourse. Actually quite a few of the girls were paid for their services as well.

His encounter with Sally however was nothing like that. Sure he had forced himself on her. He knew what he did was wrong. He may not have a strong moral compass but he knew the difference between right and wrong. What surprised him was his total absence of guilt, or any sort of fear for that matter. Maybe it was because by the time it ended, she had clearly enjoyed herself. She had even begged him to fuck her.

His cock twitched as he recalled her begging. What aroused him most was she had actually meant it when she was asking for it, there wasn't a shred of doubt regarding it. All the whores he had fucked faked it. Whores who could make him believe that they wanted him were a rare breed.

The high class whores, although worth the money had their flaws as well. The older a pricey whore was, the more they had gone under the knife. Implants had their appeal, but after playing with them for a while, the novelty wore off. Vaginal rejuvenation, he didn't mind much. Those women had been fucked so much that it was like putting a spoon in a big bowl, lots of room to maneuver.

Sally Jackson was nothing like that. She had perfect natural breasts for her age. She must have been in her late thirties, he was sure that her breasts could give many younger women run for their money. Her pussy was tight, something that surprised him quite a bit. "Poor woman probably hadn't had the taste of a fat big cock before him, or maybe she hadn't had sex in quite a while. What a waste of pussy", he thought.

Sex with Sally made him feel alive like never before. He could easily admit that it was the best sex of his life. Even better than Rebecca Lynn, he had popped her cherry and he was the only one she slept with the first dozen times. Her tight pussy and perky teen tits had been a joy. Too bad she moved to San Francisco, something about new-found family and sense of belonging, whatever that meant.

He tried to recreate the magic he had with Rebecca, no whore came close. It always seemed like doing a chore with them. A fun chore, but a chore none the less. All of it felt like a business transaction, well it actually was business after all. Him paying them for their services. He sighed.

His session with Sally had his blood pumping with renewed vigour. Nothing on her body was fake, all natural. The best part, she wasn't acting, she actually wanted to be drilled by him. He smiled, life was good.

All that aside, he had been trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He evaluated what he knew about her. Her name was Sally Jackson, probably in late thirties, a blue eyed brunette…Wait a minute, JACKSON! How could he forget that name. He had been in hell due to a boy with that name. Percy Jackson! The boy he used to bully! The boy who had somehow framed him for the fire at that wretched school! Only his daddy's money had saved him from juvie. His dad had made him suffer through his own version of hell. It had been a terrible year!

He now remembered a woman bringing strange blue cookies on 'Invite your Parents' day. He now knew that the woman he had just fucked was 'The Sally Jackson', mother of his sworn enemy. Karma is a bitch Percy Jackson, and your mother will be my bitch soon enough. Oh, he was going to make that asshole pay, or rather his mother was going to pay with her ass.

He turned his phone on, scrolled through the pictures. Not the best blackmail material, but this would have to do. Anyway, Sally wouldn't know how good the pictures are. He could bluff, no he would bluff. He had been given a golden opportunity, he wasn't going to waste it. He thanked whatever gods were out there.

Maliciousness could be seen in his eyes as he imagined using dear Sally for his purposes and corrupting her beyond recognition.

Sally Jackson thought she was going to have a heart attack. Only a few moments ago, the teenager had left. She couldn't deny it, aside from her initial resistance, she had behaved like a perfect bitch in heat. The stranger had come from behind, used her and then left. The worst part, she actually enjoyed it.

Before she could indulge herself in more inner musings, the door unlocked and..

"Honey I am home", came her fiance's voice.

Did she mention about the heart attack. Her arm had just gotten free, thank the gods for small mercies. She quickly zipped her jeans, the feel of the hot sticky liquid became more prominent. Just as quickly she gathered her other garments. She had the presence of mind, which had deserted her earlier in the day, to use her torn t shirt to wipe the juices on the floor. She then ran to the bathroom, she ran as if all the hellhounds in Hades were after her.

She quickly turned the shower on, took her jeans off and threw it with all the other clothes under the stream of water. Her intention was to remove any evidence of her debauchery.

"I am in the shower dear, it was hot today", the steadiness of her voice surprised even her. She hoped Paul wouldn't go into the kitchen, she didn't want him smelling the stench of sex if there was any.

She quickly wiped the semen off her butt and pussy. Then went to work on the clothes. She then heard Paul entering the bedroom, without even thinking, she threw her clothes behind a bucket to hide them.

Suddenly, Paul entered the bathroom, only in his briefs.

"I thought it was best to join you", his soft voice, and expression was full of love for her.

It broke her heart even more.

She realised what he wanted. Her cunt was sore due the pounding she had been given barely fifteen minutes ago. She avoided looking at his face, afraid that he might see the guilt in her eyes.

Paul waited for her reply. He came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her back was towards him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Here goes nothing", she readied herself.

"No… Not today… I'm tired." she told him. He didn't listen. His hands began to explore her hot wet body.

Even though she had no courage to stop him. "Percy could be home any moment", she tried to dissuade him.

All the while letting him play with her body.

"You naughty woman, what about the other day, I clearly recall Percy being in the house, and that didn't stop you from getting what you wanted."

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stop now. Of all days, he had to be horny today!

After sometime he removed his briefs.

She felt his hardness between her legs. His cock tip nudged at her opening which was a bit sore due to the earlier fuck. She wanted him to stop, but she was plagued with the irrational fear that he would come to know about her infidelity.

Paul tried to push his cock into her pussy. The tip forced against her swollen inner lips. She moaned, and he took it as a sign of her acceptance, and pushed harder. It didn't go inside. Ironically, her cunt was dry. Failing to insert his cock, he withdrew it and replaced it with his finger. His index finger entered her aching pussy, and he began finger fucking her. She just stood there while his digit moved in and out of her cunt. His efforts began to pay off moments later. She felt the sensation of her pussy lubricating. Only then she realized why her pussy was stinging so much. When Matt fucked her, she was afraid and wasn't ready for sex. Her vagina was completely dry when he had rammed his cock in mercilessly, making it feel like a virgin pussy.

She began to relish his slow finger fucking. Soon, her cunt was dripping wet. Paul withdrew his finger, and again planted the tip of his cock at the dripping entrance. He pushed lightly. His cock moved easily into her slick pussy. He inched forward, slowly inserted the entire length of his cock deep inside of her.

He began making love to her with a slow rhythm. She enjoyed his deep rhythmic fucking. Her mind drifted to the stranger.

Without thinking, she started comparing the two men who had been in her love hole. Paul was a delicate lover, gentle and caring. Having sex with him always gave her an impression of being handled with utmost care. He never rushed, rarely tried to force it, and always made love in slow and deliberate manner.

Her morning experience with the teenager Matt was exactly the opposite. He was like an animal, wild and savage. He had fucked her so hard that her cunt still ached. He didn't bother to work her pussy for lubrication. She had felt disgusted when he begun fucking her but by the time he finished, her cunt, although hurting from his animal onslaught, was begging for more. She had rarely been fucked like that before.

As she recalled the morning fuck, her pussy began to ooze aplenty. She moaned. He groaned happily hearing her pleasure filled moans while his cock filled into her pussy. He was panting with the effort.

She felt ashamed for thinking about a stranger while her fiance was making love to her. She shrugged out of the reverie and began responding back at his strokes. He increased his pumping. He was fast approaching his climax.

He quickly withdrew his cock from her pussy and started pumping it. Finally, he grunted loudly, and erupted. His cock spurted love juice again and again. What amazed her was, that Paul had unloaded almost in the same pattern as Matt.

Breathing heavily, he slumped on one of her shoulders. After sometime, they cleaned themselves and dried with a towel.

As she wore her clothes, she contemplated the events of the day. Inside a period of thirty minutes, she had been fucked by two men. Two different cocks had been in her tight cunt, their seeds deposited on her firm ass. She had been forced and loved on the same day. Two people… so different from each other… one a gentle lover… the other a wild animal. She should hate the animal for what he did to her. But, did she… really? Today, something had changed inside her. Her body longed to relive that pleasure again, to feel that animal energy penetrating her body, the brutal thrusting hell-bent on ruining her pussy. She squirmed at the thought, squeezing her thighs, trying to stop the sudden flow of wetness leaking from her cunt. When she had worn everything, she was soaking wet between the legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note_**

**_I am surprised by the demand for Annabeth X Matt lemons. I received reviews and PMs asking for it. In fanfiction anything is possible._**

**_It has been told to me that the Sally X Paul lemon wasn't good. I thank the people for their honest opinion. Actually I never intended to put a lemon in that chapter. It was a spontaneous decision to do that. It compares her dissatisfaction with Paul as opposed to her satisfaction with Matt. If she was already enjoying it with Paul, then why would she like Matt's style._**

**_Please tell me if you want any other pairings. I will try to incorporate them._**

**_Please review, doesn't matter if its positive or negative. I don't care if you login or do it as a guest. Your reviews are valued and will make this story better._**

Matt was not a happy teenager. He had been in detention for the past 8 days. If that was not enough, somehow his dad found about it, and grounded him. The bastard had been paying unusually high amount of attention on him lately.

Today was the last day of his punishment, in a few minutes he would be free. Free to pay dear Sally a visit. He was going to fuck her till she was catatonic. It had been ten days since he had banged her on that fateful day. These days, all he could think was their encounter, and more importantly what he was going to do to her. He had big plans for her, not big, grand plans.

All this thinking, dreaming, planning, wondering had kept him constantly horny. Not able hump around had him increasingly frustrated.

Not today. Today he was going to take all his frustration out on Sally Jackson.

Finally, he was free!

He reached her apartment building in record time. He spotted her getting out of her car, looking well and good, especially for the good fucking she was about to get.

"Mother fucker!" Matt swore. He saw another woman get out of the car. He couldn't be sure from that distance but the woman seemed familiar to him. Maybe he had seen her when he was here the last time.

He followed them. As soon as they headed for the elevators he entered the building. He told the doorman that he wanted to see the top floor apartment once more before moving in.

He took the stairs, running as fast as he could. Thank god, it was just a six storey building. As he got to the fifth floor, his theory of the other woman being a neighbour went out of the window. Sally unlocked the door and soon both women went inside.

"Damn it!", was the first thing that left his mouth. He decided to wait for the woman to leave. His frustration not making the wait any easier. As time passed, he began fantasizing what was going on in the apartment.

Sally being the horny bitch she was, getting it on with the other woman. Both the women playing with each other's bodies. Squeezing boobs, eating pussies in 69 position, scissoring together were some of the many things that came to his head. He fantasized barging into the apartment, catching the women in the act and punishing them for their naughty activities.

As he grew horny, he grew more frustrated due to the lack of pussy, more accurately Sally Jackson's incredible pussy.

More than an hour went by, and no indication of them being done with whatever they were doing. Matt decided to cut his losses. He then decided to smoke weed to blow off some steam. He went back to his home, took out the stash he had bought a few days ago. Rolled a joint and started smoking, wanting to forget his troubles.

The next morning, he found himself in Nathan's room. "How the hell did he get here?", his only thought. Nathan was his partner-in-crime. Both belonged to rich families, their parents were friends and more importantly, both were troubled kids. Not that Matt considered himself troubled. He considered himself 'different', all the other people in the world weren't smart enough to understand him, was his thinking.

Nathan filled him on the events of the previous night. How a stoned Matt had called him. How Nathan picked him up, then it was the usual, well almost usual. They had gone out, got a six pack, got drunk. Then came the whores. They called Eddie, the pimp. Nathan had a smirk on his face, when he told Matt about he adamantly told him to get a MILF, and his smirk grew when he reminded Matt of his insistence on calling the whore Sally.

"Who is Sally anyway?", Nathan asked curiously.

Matt froze, he wasn't willing to tell anybody about that. Thankfully Nathan took his pause as an effect of the hangover.

"Just a MILF I saw in a porno?" Matt replied

"A pornstar? Really?, Nathan asked with an incredulous look.

"Hey! It was good porn", Matt answered sounding annoyed.

"Must be, if it had you going nuts over it. Be sure to give it to me too", Nathan winked.

"Yeah, yeah." Matt replied tiredly.

He washed his face, took care of the smell coming from him, and went to his home. Thank God it was Sunday. His dad as usual would have gone to the golf club, his mom to her weekly outing with her friends. More importantly it wasn't a school day, he would have got another detention for being late and whatnot.

After sometime when he had his shower and his stomach was full, he thought about the previous day. Now that he thought about it, it was actually a good thing that he hadn't barged into Sally's place. It was the weekend, whoever else lived with her could have been home. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he knew nothing about Sally Jackson, other than she was hot, and that wimp Percy was her son.

That was not good. If somebody caught them, he would loose his golden goose, and not to mention that he would be most likely in serious legal trouble.

All roads led to a single conclusion, he had to find more about her. How to do it?

A cunning thought came into his mind. What if he spied on her? Hmm. He should definitely spy on her. The movies and TV shows he had seen encouraged his line of thought.

To put his plan in motion, he first paid a doctor to get excused from school for a week. He then filled his car with necessities he would need for the stakeout. The most important thing he did was that he called the landlord of the apartment and rented it. The asshole demand six months' rent upfront. He paid the money, got the keys. Prayed to any and every god out there, for success with his plan. Thankfully, the apartment was furnished, so that was one headache less.

Monday morning came, and he rushed out of his house early, eager to start his 'surveillance operation'.

He reached the building, went to the sixth floor, the stairs were designed in such a way that one could observe the doors of all houses from a floor above, provided that one looked from the right spot.

So started his surveillance. The first week was long and rigorous. Keeping constant watch on the door, following her around, even breaking into her place. He had once broken in through the front door, she had foolishly left the spare key under the doormat. He hadn't followed her that time as she went out. The intelligent thing he did was that freed the latch of the window leading to the fire escape.

Sally was no doubt a hot MILF, but she was a bit dumb. That was Matt's thinking, he had good reason to think so. What smart woman would leave the spare key under the doormat after all that happened, he had followed her for a week and not even once she suspected that she was being followed by a amateur, not noticing the fire escape was accessible from outside for 4 days now! Matt wasn't complaining, it made his task easier.

Infact Matt felt that it was due to his professional surveillance methods that she had no clue about his deeds. He always was egotistical.

After the first week, he had no option but to attend school. He didn't put even a toe out of line, not wanting anymore punishments. He continued his surveillance after school.

After two whole weeks, he had found many things about her. Her routine for one. Her comings and goings, where she did her grocery shopping, where she went out to eat, what lingerie she wore, etcetera etcetera. He found out that she was an aspiring author, she stayed home mostly to work on her book, something which was quite convenient for him. He got to know about her engagement to Paul Blowfish, it was something that both angered and excited him. Anger because his cock wasn't the only one going inside Sally's cunt, he wanted her holes and her body exclusively. Excited because he had banged a woman who was already promised to someone else, and by her reaction he had done a much better job than that limp dicked Blowfish. He also found out that Paul Blowfish was a teacher at Goode High, teachers were good for nothing, take Blowfish for example. The son of a bitch couldn't even satisfy his sexy and beautiful fiance. The poor woman had to offer her pussy to studs like Matt to quench the sexual thirst in her.

He had worked hard to collect all the information, but he also had a stroke of luck. Grandma Collins lived on the same floor as Sally Jackson. Her family was busy with their own lives, they didn't have time for her. Infact she was alone for most of the day.

One day she had been craving for fresh air, so she decided to go to the roof. The problem was that the elevator went only till the sixth floor, one had to climb two sets of stairs from the sixth floor to get to the roof. Matt had seen an old woman going in the elevator, but when it dinged on his floor he quickly stood up and turned towards the elevator. He saw the old woman moving towards the roof at a slow pace. He had no idea why he did it, but he offered to help the woman to the roof. That action was so unlike him. He had tried to excuse himself, but she latched onto him, and dragged him into one conversation or another. When he had finally decided to escape the torment, he stopped himself. Grandma Collins had started gossiping about the neighbours, he had found out quite a few things about almost every resident of the building.

From that day it became a ritual, he escorted her to the roof, and she gave him a wealth of information. She had answered one of the things he hadn't been able to find out, Percy's whereabouts.

Matt hadn't seen Percy even once all this time. Grandma Collins told him that Percy spent a good amount of time at some camp. Maybe he attended it, maybe he worked there, she didn't know. Percy's timings were erratic at best. He could be gone for days, even months. Sally had told her that Percy had become an important figure at the San Francisco branch of the institution. Matt prayed that Percy moved there permanently.

Grandma Collins had been a great asset to him. After spending so much time with her, he realised that she had great assets herself! Mrs Collins was quite beautiful, Matt had no doubt that in her youth, she would have been a knockout. What was with this building and older woman?! She looked much younger than her actual age. She had been gifted with great curves.

Matt was a pervert, he never denied it, but he never had a thing for granny porn, but Mrs Collins had changed that. If Matt hadn't been so focused on Sally, he would have been finding ways to screw the mature lady. He even fantasized, getting both the women together, and having a hot threesome.

But something was strange about Mrs Collins. At times he felt that she could see through him, prying out all the dirty thoughts in his head. At times she had a smirk on her face, it made it seem like she knew something Matt didn't. He convinced himself that it was a combination of excitement, fear, anticipation and an overactive imagination.

All this work had been great but it did nothing to alleviate his rising sexual frustrations. As his father would say, all this work was investment for future profits, but he was still getting more frustrated by each passing day.

Overall he was quite happy with the situation. He always got thrilled, when he looked at Sally without her noticing him. He felt like an apex predator studying and stalking his prey, ready to pounce on her at the right moment. He would pounce on her alright! Not only pounce, but devour and taste her flesh.

A few days passed and Matt could wait no longer. He got to the building that day after noon. Ms Jackson was usually home at that time of the day.

He reached the building, and what does he see? Sally Jackson driving away in her car. He cursed every god out there.

Having nothing better to do, her followed her. "Where the hell is she going?", he thought and muttered angrily.

She reached her destination, and parked her car. He too parked his car and followed her on foot. A smile blossomed on his face when he saw the place she entered. His smile turned lecherous.

Maybe the gods were favouring him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

_**I thank everyone who reviewed and PMed. Your support is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Please keep reviewing, your reviews tell me what you want. Your reviews can help me with my work and can provide me new ideas. The more the reviews, the more I am motivated while writing.**_

_**While the demand for Matt X Annabeth has increased, some people are against it. I had never even thought of this pairing. Should I start a poll to determine what I should do? Please tell me.**_

_**Some of you want me to write like Dtrocked. Some have even compared me to him. That is very flattering to know. I personally am a big fan of his work. You would be surprised to know that I had strongly considered giving him all my ideas regarding this story. He would undoubtedly have done a great job with it. What stopped me was the urging of a few friends to write it myself. Also, he is occupied with his own work.**_

_**This chapter was originally part of the previous chapter. Many people would get answers to questions they asked me, in this and the next chapter.**_

Sally Jackson was not a happy woman. She had a dark secret. A secret she hoped no would ever find out. As days passed her panic, fear, distress only increased.

She had been raped. It wasn't her fault that the teenager had taken advantage of her. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she hadn't done anything wrong. Then why was she scared? Why didn't she inform anybody of her ordeal?

She felt guilty. The guilt was eating her up. While the sexual encounter may have started without her consent, it ended with her as a willing participant. She had not only enjoyed the rough sex, but begged him to pound her. She had begged him like some sex starved whore who just wanted satisfaction, it didn't matter where it came from. The great feeling she had due to the sex was the reason for her guilt. Paul had been a perfect gentleman throughout their relationship, and she had cheated on a kind and honest man.

To her shame, she had thought about the stranger when she had sex with Paul. She had compared the man she was going to marry against a teenager who was a stranger to her. Her shame only increased when she admitted to herself that the stranger had done a much better job than her loving fiance.

The stranger, the teenager, Matt Sloan. She felt that she should know him, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember from where she knew him.

There were only a few instances where she had been banged like that. Most of these instances had been with Poseidon. Percy's birth and then the worry for his survival pushed her sex life on backburner. She had forgotten what sexual bliss was like, what it meant.

Paul was a good lover, great even. The problem was that he wasn't the kind of lover she wanted. She preferred it rough and hard, unlike Paul's gentle approach. While making love was good, getting fucked was even better.

Poseidon had been the first to treat her like that. Maybe due to his godly status, he had known what she would like. Maybe it was the way he took his women, he was the God of unpredictable and wild seas after all. Whatever the reason, Poseidon had left a mark on her.

She had started self therapy to overcome her ordeal. Like any human, she also was in a state of denial when confronted with a problem, she had overcome that hurdle quickly. She comforted herself in many ways. She sought explanations to calm herself. The human mind works in inexplicable ways, she repeated quite a few hare-brained explanations in her mind. At times she actually believed them and at times she couldn't. At times her mind turned against her, those times were really difficult to get through. She thought, her mind had developed a devilish side. This devil inside her worked against her.

She had told herself that she had been raped, that the situation was not her fault. It was the thought that brought her the most comfort. The devil often turned her thoughts against her. The voice told her the known fact that nobody enjoyed being raped, it was a harrowing ordeal. The devil mocked her, she had clearly enjoyed the intercourse, did that mean the encounter wasn't rape. Many such twisted logics had created countless headaches for Sally.

She often tried to fight back the devil. Telling the voice that it was a moment of weakness and would never happen again. The devil only laughed and mocked her even further telling her that she was meant to be a slut. The devil had even suggested to go for a second round with the stranger and find out if it really was a moment of weakness, or something she had buried deep inside. The thought actually had scared Sally.

What if the voice was right?

What if the boy had given what she truly desired?

What if she had been in denial all this time?

These thoughts only increased her panic and fear. Fear, there was another reason for her fear. The pictures. The pictures of her debauchery. The proof of her indiscretion.

Only gods knew, how many pictures the teenager had taken. What would he do with them? The thought constantly scared her. If he put them on internet….. She had even started browsing the internet for the pictures.

She had even gone through many of the porn sites. The kind of content she saw there had blown her mind. To her great shame, she had masturbated to some of the scenes she saw there. The scenes featuring men taking the women hard, treating them like whores had never failed to produce wetness between her legs.

All this had been subconsciously increasing the discontent she had been feeling in her sex life with Paul.

After more than a week of surfing, and finding no pictures of herself, she felt a little relieved. She assumed that the boy had taken the photos as a trophy to reminisce in his alone time. She still continued to surf through the net for the possibility that he would post them, at least that's what she told herself when she was looking through porn.

Paul had stayed the night only twice all that time. She was relieved that he hadn't noticed her distress, in that time. She had been really thankful that Percy hadn't been home since that day, he had informed her about some camp emergency. Percy was surprisingly observant at times and would have deduced that something was wrong. She couldn't face Percy after what she had done.

She had tried to keep herself busy to take her mind of the guilt. She had tried working on her book, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She had even invited her editor a few days ago, hoping that the woman would help with the book, but even that didn't do the trick.

These past few days she had done every chore that she could think of, and now she was in dread as she couldn't think of anything else to do. She again turned to the internet to keep herself busy, but this time instead of porn she started reading blogs and magazines covering a wide variety of topics.

After reading quite a few of them, she had a wonderful idea, at least it seemed a great idea to her. She finally found it in her to move past the encounter. After much thought she decided to let 'the incident' be her dirty little secret. She had a shitty life from a very young age, one indiscretion was surely forgiven. Some sin was surely absolved. She told herself again and again. The devilish voice didn't say a word.

She had a great idea to move on with her life, and she set out to work on it. She drove her car to her destination with a smile on her face, never noticing the car following her. Not even noticing the same boy responsible for her predicament following her on foot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note**_

_**I am thankful for your reviews and PMs. I appreciate all the support I have received.**_

_**While I like a good debate, I urge all readers to look beyond the Matt X Annabeth pairing. I had actually asked people to respond with the pairings they would like to see. There are many characters in Rickverse, who do you want to see. The more unusual the pairing, the better it would be.**_

_**I thank 'Hi Im Manu', for pointing out the mistake in story description. English is not my first language, so please forgive me for such mistakes in the future.**_

_**Please continue reviewing. Tell me what you like in this story. Tell me of any shortcomings you see. It doesn't matter if you sign in as yourself, or do it as a guest.**_

_**Warning: The following content has elements of rape, coercion and blackmail. **_

_**It is the first lemon I have ever written. Please tell what you think about it. Your feedback will help me get better for future lemon writing.**_

At the moment Matt Sloan was a happy guy. He was feeling lucky, because a voice in his head told him that he was getting lucky today.

He had been following Sally Jackson for a while and now that they were at the destination, his hopes which were down only 15-20 minutes ago, had sprung up again.

They were at a popular departmental store, which happened to be owned by Matt's father. He knew the place quite well, having spent hours in the place checking out hundreds of women. He had often fantasized banging a hot chick in the store, maybe after today it won't just be a fantasy.

He followed Sally without being noticed. It was the middle of the week, so there were very few shoppers. It happened to be the lunch hour, so the staff was minimal, not that they would have deterred him in any way.

He saw Ms Jackson reach her destination, which according to Matt was the best section of the store. He looked around to assess the situation. Without alerting Sally, he discreetly motioned the lone salesgirl to approach him.

He suggested her to take an early and extended lunch break. He assured the salesgirl, Misty that someone else was coming to take over for a while. Thinking that it was her lucky day, Misty rushed off before Matt could change his mind.

Matt still didn't approach Sally. Instead he choose to lie in wait like a patient hunter, waiting for the right moment to strike. Instincts he never knew he had, told him that his moment was coming. He looked at Sally closely, and was delighted by what he saw in her arms. Luck was really favouring him today.

He let Sally go, he now knew where she was headed. He needed to do some groundwork to begin the next phase.

He rushed to the hidden utility closet, took out a 'Closed for Cleaning' door-sign and jackpot, a master-key to all the dressing rooms.

Taking the items, he rushed towards his destination, his heart pounding like never before.

He placed the door-sign at the entrance passage of the dressing rooms. The dressing rooms were accessible by going through a small passage. These rooms had been store rooms once, and later had been converted to dressing rooms, just for women. The thought behind such conversion was to give women their privacy, today it would be prove to be the opposite.

The dressing rooms themselves were invisible from the customer section of the store. He thanked whoever had converted the storage into these dressing rooms. There were more than a dozen of them. He bent down on his knees and looked inside all of them. Only one was occupied.

A lecherous smile was on his face as he praised the man responsible for short doors in dressing rooms.

He waited for a few moments to gather his courage. The situation had the potential to turn into a disaster, with even more disastrous consequences.

He started thinking of ways to approach the situation. His thought process only resulted in a headache. Not getting any great ideas, he decided to ride on his luck. With the blackmail material in his phone as his ace.

He slowly inserted the key, unlocking the door very slowly. Inside the sight was heavenly.

Sally Jackson was a sexy woman, not afraid to show her sexuality. She was wearing a sheer cup bra, the half-cup variant barely covered her nipples. A revealing thong to go with it. If that wasn't enough, she had a garter belt attached to a sexy pair of stockings. A matching set, of quality lace material. Being the classy woman that she was, the whole set was in black.

Sally was dressed in very sexy lingerie. She looked like every man's dream. Lesser men would have creamed their pants just by looking at the sex goddess named Sally Jackson.

Matt stood transfixed, his heart in his mouth. He had never seen a woman look so sexy.

Sally Jackson was in the process of trying out various lingerie to spice up her sex life. She had planned to rejuvenate her sex life with Paul. All this effort was to put 'the incident' behind her. She had seen some lingerie models in a few magazines, they had been the inspiration for this idea.

She had never been vain, but the woman looking back at her was meant to be worshipped. She had been so lost in self-admiration that she didn't notice the door open behind her. Her usual intelligence had been failing her these days.

When she realised what had happened, she just stood there in shock, easily recognising the boy, Matt Sloan.

What was he doing here?

How did he find her?

Her mind became jumbled up with such questions. It was only when she looked at her provocative clothing, or lack of it, that she stirred out of the shock. A gasp escaped her lips.

Matt had been engrossed in staring at her, he wanted the image of perfection seared into his brain for all eternity. If he was honest with himself, Matt would admit that he actually drooled at the sight.

Her gasp broke him out of his shocked state. A voice in his head screamed at him to seize the moment. It was now or never. This was it, his golden opportunity.

He acted as if on a reflex. The screaming voice spurred him into action. He moved at inhuman speeds.

Before either Sally or Matt realised what had happened, she was in his arms.

Matt caught her from behind, his one hand on her lips to prevent her from making any noise. The other on her front side on the bare belly, holding her in place. A wave of lust slammed at him. It made him forget all reason, his only thought was to satisfy the basic instinct to mate.

She was struggling to free herself but couldn't. His tongue was making circles on her flawless neck, and on her bare back. He removed one of the straps of her lacy bra with his teeth and bit her. Sally wanted to shout but she couldn't.

Sally was wriggling in his grip. She struggled with all her strength but was unable to move him even slightly.

Matt was surprised by his own strength, but didn't think much of it. In his lust filled mind, there was only one thought. The sexy bitch in his arms needed to be broken.

It was a scene out of TV or porn. A beauty being ravaged by a beast. He was pinching her belly and feeling her smooth skin. Meanwhile he licked and bit her earlobes and her neck.

After sometime, she started liking it. Her resistance decreased and she arched her head backward. A wave of arousal hitting both of them.

He then locked her legs with his, freeing one of his hands completely. His fingers roamed all over her body.

He then, started moving his hand downward, his fingers touching her skin the whole time. His fingers went to her front side, touching her toned belly. Suddenly, his fingers went south.

Her heart started beating faster as his fingers disappeared under the soft cloth of her panties. Suddenly she gasped, heaving her chest up and down as if panting for breath.

Matt made a circular motion on her pussy. He still held her mouth shut with his other hand. He withdrew his hand from her panties and spit some saliva onto his fingers and inserted it inside her panties again, but this time his finger went in her pussy and for the first time that day she moaned "Aahh" !

Even the hand on her mouth could not stop the sweet sound from coming out. Matt heard the moan, it felt so erotic that his legs which held hers, started trembling as thoughts started bombarding his head. Thoughts of a beautiful hot MILF in ecstasy. Moaning and moaning. Her moans echoed in his ear! His dick was hard. Completely hard.

Sally had closed her eyes as he started fingering her. She opened her eyes wide in shock, she closed them again, another sensual moan escaping her lips. Matt had pinched her clit. After sometime he removed his hands from inside her panties and started pressing her boobs. He licked his fingers and then inserted them in the bra from below. He started pressing her nipples and pinching them. Sally's muffled moans grew louder.

He released her legs and turned her towards him. He held her waist with his left hand and with his right, her mouth. He inserted his left hand inside her panties. He moved his fingers on her ass crack and then to her butt, pinching and caressing it. After sometime, she dropped her resistance little by little, as she became hornier. He let go of his right hand, enabling her to produce the sensual music from her mouth.

He then claimed her soft lips and kissed her. At first his kisses were soft and slow, but soon he started ravaging her mouth, kissing her like a beast. She again started to struggle but to no avail. He held her tight. His left hand still playing with her ass while his right hand held both her hands over her head. It was not the most comfortable of positions, but he was having the time of his life, so he didn't mind it.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head at him "please no".. He wiped her tears with his tongue and gave her a lecherous smile and lip locked her again. He started massaging both her boobs, then removed the remaining strap of the bra and then reached behind her back. He unhooked the sexy garment and dropped it on the floor. To his delight her round perfect boobs sprung out before his eyes! He licked her pink nipples for the first time, his saliva shone on them.

It was a totally silent environment, only their heavy breathing could be heard. Matt had every intention of making their breathing even heavier.

He then started biting and massaging her boobs so hard that her moans grew louder, both forgetting their fear of being heard by others.

He inserted his middle finger in her pussy and with his other hand started grinding and pinching her ass. He kept licking and biting her tits.

He looked at her, her eyes were closed. He didn't shift his gaze. He got rid of his shorts and boxers in record time. His seven inch dick sprung out.! So big. He stared at her and locked his gaze on her face and without moving his gaze he quickly inserted two of his fingers all the way up her pussy.

The sexy expression on her face almost made him cum, almost.

"Huuuh", Sally gasped loudly and opened her eyes "Aahh" He smiled and quickly removed it. She again gasped, this time he did with three fingers and kept on doing it. She started moaning louder. Just when she was about to climax he stopped.

Matt then took her in front of the mirror again. "You're gorgeous." He complimented as he slipped his arms around her waist. She felt his hardness pressing into her back. His hand slipped inside her panties, and touched her juicy, swollen cunt lips. He quickly found her clit. He began to rub the tiny love-button. "No!… please stop!… not anymore!" she resisted, but he didn't listen to her. In a flash, he slipped her panties off.

"Now look," Said the horny young stud. "so… hot" He stared at the sexy naked MILF, with only a garter belt and stockings to cover her skin, staring at him from the mirror. A pair of hands were working over her hairy pussy from behind. She had never been in such a position. A sudden wave of arousal rushed through her body. She felt his cock poking into her ass cheeks. It was then that she realized that he had already dropped his shorts, and he was standing waist-below naked behind her.

"No… not." She tried to stop him.

"What're you doing?"

She started fighting the wave of lust that had enveloped her. Using her tremendous willpower to fight the traitorous thoughts which told her to give in to lust and desire, to commit debauchery. The clear part of her mind fought with the lust drowned one. In the battle of wills, the clear part at first held the corrupted thoughts at bay, then started conquering it little by little. She realised what was at stake. If she gave in now, there might be no going back. She realised that it may very well be her last stand. "I mustn't give in", she thought.

"Get out of here." She shouted at the top of her voice. "I haven't told anybody anything yet, but if you don't leave now, I'll go to the police." His face dropped a little. He stared at her. "Get out." She yelled again, feeling more confident. "Get out!"

His expressions changed suddenly. His eyes became bloodshot with rage. "You bitch!" He fumed. "No one talks to me like that!"

Taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour, she rushed out of the cubicle, she got a few steps away. He lunged at her. She tried to dodge him, but he was too fast. He grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing, let me go." she cried, struggling to get free from his grip. He easily lifted her body in his arms. She tried to break his grip, unsuccessfully. He took her back to the cubicle and dropped her.

"Now slut, what were you saying?"

Tears of fear and humiliation swelled in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"To fuck you." He gave her a lecherous grin. She was scared of him, knowing that he could blackmail her.

"No, please let me go." She tried to get out off the cubicle, but he grabbed her again and pushed her back. "I… I… will tell the police, I will scream rape", as a last resort, she tried to threaten him hoping against hope it would work.

It only made him angrier. "Listen you slut," his voice suddenly filled with a menacing tone, "Do you really think anyone can save you from me?" She gave him a terrified look, no sound escaped her lips. Matt retorted. "Don't have any misgivings… I can kick you out of my store right now. Yes, this store belongs to my family! I will kick you out of here just the way you are, naked. Then I will spread your nude pictures everywhere."

What would you do then?" A morbid fear began to grip her. "My father may be an asshole, but he is a rich asshole, rich assholes can afford expensive lawyers, you know very well how it works from there," Matt chewed every word he spoke.

The next words just came in his head, and he delivered them without thinking. His tone was harsh, "We will make it look like you were laying a trap to extort me. You have no proof that I forced myself on you. I will hire a professional to circulate your pictures all over the internet, they will never be traced back to me."

"If I kick you out right now, you will lose everything." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Please let me go, I'm like your mother" she pleaded.

"If I had a hot mother like you," his eyes were burning with an unfathomable lust, "I would've fucked her too. God knows how long I've been dreaming about you, from that day in your home." Sally stared at his lust filled face. She didn't know what to do.

"No, I can't" she sobbed. "Please let me go." Deep in her heart, she knew that he wouldn't stop now. Lust had consumed his mind.

The lust which was being held at bay was bombarding her in a renewed effort. It was like the voice of the devil himself telling her to give in to the sin. Showing her visions of ecstasy. Promising sexual fulfilment like never before. Sympathizing with her tough life, turning her own thoughts against her.

All these thoughts, combined with the panic and fear in her mind from his threats left her in a dazed state.

Something told Matt that it was time to act.

"What's your decision?" he asked

He didn't wait for her response. Matt grabbed her from behind and forced her to bend forward. She bent forward and placed her palms on the mirror. He positioned himself behind her. He slid his hands down took his cock and rubbed her wet labia with the tip of his dick. Sally held her breath as his mammoth manhood touched her glistening pussy.

He took the cock tip between his thumb and index finger and planted the tip at the opening of her scorching pussy. Her entire body shivered with strange anticipation. She had never fucked in a public place before. The possibility of getting caught subconsciously making it hotter for both of them.

She suddenly gasped. Her breathing started to increase heavily.

"Ms Jackson! … can't stop now." "Ahhhhhhhhhh…" Matt cried in excitement as his cock plunged into her cunt.

She moaned "mmmm", wrinkles formed on her forehead as she screamed in pain. She felt his cock head opening her inflamed cunt lips.

He gripped her hips and gave a massive push. His cock began its journey into her already creaming pussy. In one stroke, it was completely buried into her. His crotch banged against her ass.

He withdrew his tool, leaving only it's head inside.

"Get ready for the joy ride" & pushed his huge monster inside the goddess' cave.

He started stroking slowly. Then increased his pace. Her pussy was tight, it took sometime to adjust. And then, the vigorous fucking started.

Both her hands were on the mirror for support as he banged her.. "amhhh mhhh". Then suddenly he moved his head down and started biting her neck and she moaned and groaned "aahhh uffff fuck!"

As he began fucking her vigorously. She waited for a moment before responding to his strokes. He kept fucking her harder and faster. She was surprised by his energy and enthusiasm. His cock was buried inside from behind and he was pumping her pussy like a madman. She could never recall being banged so hard by Paul in their whole relationship. Maybe, in the initial stages when they had turned their relationship into a sexual one, he had fucked her but such occasions were very rare. She had a sense of exhilaration for being such a turn on for a boy in his late teens.

Although, she had been aware about many positions of fucking, her recent indulgence in porn educated her in, places and scenarios in which one could have mind numbing sex. Her sex life with Paul was boring. It was just vanilla sex. He had rarely given anything unconventional a try. Paul never liked to experiment.

Matt's cock was moving in and out of her ravenous cunt like a piston. With every stroke, he was pulling his cock completely out of her pussy and then immediately ramming it back into her horny depths. She began to squirm.

It was a sight to see. Mirrors on three sides of the cubicle allowed Matt to witness their session from different angles. To him it was the greatest wonder of the world. He became even hornier, if that was even possible.

"You bitch, you will remember this your whole life, you'll want it more, and I will make you my slave"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"nooooooooooo"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm"

"ohhhh goddddddd"

She was just moaning & moaning with his every stroke.

"Open your eyes you slut!." He shook her like a rag doll, commanding her.

"Look at yourself. LOOK!"

"See yourself for the whore you truly are. This is the real you. You are nothing but a slut who needs to fucked by a big cock."

"Don't worry, I will bring out the slut you've hidden inside you. By the time I will be done, you would be nothing more than a cum begging whore!"

"LOOK!"

She lifted her head and stared at the woman at in the mirror. Her face contorted with lust, she was groaning, moaning, begging the man, no not man, but a boy her son's age to pump her pussy harder and harder. It was entirely a different woman. The simple sweet mother was lost somewhere, and she was looking at a cock hungry whore who was so lecherously enjoying her ordeal.

It was a true joyride for her, without him she would have never experienced it. A fantasy to be kept to herself. A scene to be witnessed in porn movies, something she has been attracted to lately, that too due to this very boy who was pounding her in a way she hadn't been in a very long time.

Her palms started sweating, making it difficult to hold on.

The young stud was groaning with effort. His movements were increasing in speed with every passing second. His strong thighs slapped against the back of her thighs again and again.

Her whole body revelled with the exquisite feeling.

"Aarhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

She moaned loudly as he plunged his hard cock up her pussy. He kept fucking her like a dog drilling a bitch in heat.

She had loved the way he fucked her, he kept on squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples. She was ready to take all pain for such a wonderful fuck. She went crazy, loving the feeling of his cock in her…

Matt suddenly had a moment of clarity. An idea struck his head with the force of an artillery shell. The idea brought a clever lecherous smile on his face.

He took his tool out of her wet pussy. She groaned at the removal of his pleasure stick.

"Don't worry, you'll be getting a lot more of me, much, much more", he told her in a lascivious voice.

He bent down, fumbled with his shorts and then took his phone out of the pocket. Triumphant expression on his face.

Not loosing a single moment he positioned his cock and rammed it into her pussy.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh", was her only reply.

He quickly swiped through the apps, finding the camera. "Perfect", he thought.

Clicking a few pictures in the pose they were in, not needing the flash. It would have ruined the pictures anyway. The mirror in front of her allowing him to capture her lustful expression, and the real treasure, her sexy MILF body with a cock in her. His big cock.

He switched it to video recording mode. He thanked whoever invented 4K recording in a phone. He positioned the camera in a way which clearly captured her face and her nakedness.

He started pumping again. His only lament was that he couldn't go fast. He had to screw her at a slow pace. Going any faster would ruin the video, it would go out of focus, and would be blurry.

He kept at it for a few minutes in that way. It wasn't bad by any means, but he wanted to drill her hard and fast. He wanted to hear loud horny moans instead of soft sensual sounds that were escaping her lips.

His impatience got better of him. He started ramming her again. The task of recording went on the backburner.

His free hand went to her boobs. He felt rubbed the. "Oh god! So soft", was the only thing that came into his blood drained head. His fingers found her nipple, he pinched it as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh", she screamed. The scream wasn't totally out of pain. If Sally was honest to herself, she would have admitted that the nipple pinching aroused her even more.

Sally's breathing started getting heavier and heavier.

With the presence of mind he never had before, Matt asked, "are you gonna cum?"

"Hhhh…mmmmmmmm", was her only reply.

For what reason, he himself didn't know, he slowed down. Focussed his camera on her pussy and kept going at a decent pace, ensuring the video quality was good.

And it happened!

"ahhhhhrggggggggggggggg" she gave a large moan & collapsed as she had a climax..

Climax couldn't describe what had occurred. The sexy MILF was a squirter.

She had squirted her juices three times.

That was by far the best thing he had ever seen. To make it even better, he had captured the moment in his phone.

At the beginning of that day Sally was 10/10 MILF in Matt's eyes. She just took it 25!

What a lucky guy that Blowfish was.

Having nothing better to record, Matt gently threw his phone on his shorts, and continued his rampage on her leaking pussy.

Her orgasm had weakened her legs, but Matt didn't let her go down, his strong arms holding her in place.

He kept his pace & let out a loud grunt "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

They fucked like that for a good while. He meanwhile he kept licking her neck and earlobes, also biting them from time to time.

Sally showed no resistance and kept moaning in pleasure.

Her head, although filled with lust, recognised the signs his heavy breath and erratic strokes were indicating. A panic filled her heart, the fear of getting pregnant by this stranger.

"Please not inside!", she pleaded

In his lust drowned mind, it took a few seconds to register what she was asking him.

He gave her a cruel smile. "Sluts don't have the right to tell where the man has to finish. The man does it wherever he wants."

Her increasing panic was reflected on her face, a thing which made him smile even more. He actually had no intention of blowing inside her. He was having fun at her expense.

"Please! You can't"

"I can, and I will", he laughed, and smacked her perfect ass .

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Before she could say anything more, he said, "Since you are begging me, I'll make you a deal. I do something for you, and you'll do something in return."

"What more do you want from me?", her panic seeping into her voice.

"You'll find it when it's the right time. You better make a choice quickly, I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

Having no other choice, she gave in, "I'll do whatever you say. Please just don't cum inside me."

"You mean it?, he asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes! Yes!

"In that case you've got yourself a deal", was his reply with a wink.

His thrusts started getting faster, he knew he would soon be there.

When he was about to cum, he took out his cock, turned her around.

Her legs weak from the massive orgasm she had, barely able to hold her weight. Her knees buckled, ready to give away any moment. Only her sweaty palms supporting her.

Matt's moment came, he sprayed his load. By coincidence or not, most of it landed on her perfect MILF tits. Thick white sticky fluid flowed down her boobs into the valley, the stream reaching her deep navel, a good amount of his cum was on her left nipple!

She couldn't take it any longer, she collapsed, still in the sexual daze she had been in for the majority of the encounter. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She closed her eyes, from shame or sexual satisfaction she didn't know.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds or was it minutes? Her mind still numb from the pounding she had been given.

Matt kept staring at her. Some part of Sally wondered what was happening.

He was admiring like an expensive piece of artwork. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His creamy load spattered on her body. The heaving of her jugs as she drew heavy breath. He would have blown his load if he hadn't just shot it out. His twitching cock agreeing with his mind.

He suddenly exclaimed, "I love you!

You are so beautiful!

So sexy!

You are the best MILF in town!"

She gave no expression. They kept staring. She in daze. He in admiration.

He cooled down a bit, glanced down. His phone came in line of sight. A tired smile blossomed on his face.

He started taking pictures in her sexy pose. The repeated camera sound, brought her out of her stupor. He had taken quite a few good shots of her by then.

Matt knew it was time to go. It was a miracle that nobody had interrupted their session. He looked down at the clothes thrown around, kinky thoughts started running in his head.

He picked up the expensive bra and used it to wipe any wetness on his dick.

He then grabbed Sally by her shoulder and helped her get up. He handed her the bra. She looked down at her cum covered tits.

"No", he said in a commanding voice.

She responded with a questioning expression which showed her confusion.

"No cleaning that. You're going to wear the bra on it."

"B..but…", she stammered.

"No buts. You made a deal remember? I kept my end, its your turn now", he replied with a kinky smile.

She looked at him with a pleading face.

"None of that, now get on with it. Be the woman of your word."

She slowly and reluctantly put on the sexy garment, wet spots appearing on it.

"Now that's a good woman", he complimented her, smacking her bare ass at the same time.

He handed her the matching panties. She quickly wore them.

Matt whistled in admiration, she looked great in the whole set.

"Consider the lingerie set a gift. You know what, keep the other sets too."

Suddenly he came near her and pinched her pussylips, "and don't think this is the last time you'll see me. This is just the beginning."

Sally suppressed her scream/moan. She could only nod at his words.

She quickly wore her T-shirt and jeans. She was about to pocket the bra-panty she had worn this morning when..

Matt grabbed them, "I think I'll keep those. Something for me to cherish, everytime I'll see them, I'll remember the feel of your hot pussy. Anyway, I'm giving you much better and much more expensive ones in return."

She sighed, knowing that she didn't have any choice.

He had dressed up by then.

"I'll act as a scout, you come out when I tell you"

He went ahead, took off the doorsign, looked around. Seeing nobody, he motioned her to come out. He told her to follow him. He took her to the employee entrance, made sure the coast was clear and walked her out.

They both walked to her car in silence. They reached it quickly. She opened the door and got in. Before she could start the engine..

"Now, no going to restrooms and cleaning yourself, that bra comes off only when you get home. And…. Remember… This is just the beginning."

She could only nod.

The wet sticky feeling on her breasts was odd but not uncomfortable. She would never have admitted to anyone but the thought of roaming around like that made her pussy tingle.

What both of them had failed to notice was someone had followed them out of the dressing rooms. This person had heard majority of their encounter and now had seen their faces. A picture of both of them standing beside a car could be seen on this person's phone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note**_

_**I thank everyone who reviewed and messaged me.**_

_**I have put a poll. You can check it out on my profile page. Make sure that you are using the Desktop Version of this website.**_

_**Those who don't have an account, please use the review section to convey your choice. I will consider only those reviewers who provide me the reasons for their choice.**_

_**I have made some minor changes in the previous chapters.**_

_**Feel free to tell me anything you would like in this story.**_

_**Please keep reviewing.**_

If someone asked Matt Sloan, what he had been up to the last few days? He would answer that he had been preparing a forward base for incursions and raids.

One might wonder, what would a teenager be raiding or invading? The answer was simple, the apartment a floor below. The apartment where Sally Jackson lived. Why would he be invading that apartment? To raid and invade Sally Jackson's pussy, duh!

It had been three days since his 'meeting' with Sally MILF Jackson. Life had been great since then. School was going great, so was his life outside of it. Whenever he felt horny, he just had to take out his phone and…..

The pictures and videos he had taken that day were great. Much better than he had expected, and obviously much, much better than the ones he took at her home. It was perfect blackmail material. There was no way Sally Jackson could deny him anymore. The videos showed her as a willing and enjoying participant.

He had jacked off many times by looking at the hot pictures and videos. He had even considered, getting posters printed and then putting them up on the walls. He shook it off, realising that it would be overkill.

He had been busy these past three days. He had been stocking up the apartment with everything he would require for his purpose. Be it extended stay, smoking, drinking, partying, he had it covered. He had even fantasized bringing Sally upstairs and doing unspeakable things to her. Unspeakable for her atleast, he had no problems with all that stuff.

The idea of Sally in his apartment was quite appealing, but not as appealing as banging her in her own home. He wanted to bang her all over the place. Her own bedroom, bathroom, dining room, kitchen etcetera etcetera.

The place where he wanted to pound her the most was Percy's room. He had imagined Sally on her back as he drilled deep into her on Percy's bed, or bending her over the desk in the room and slamming into Sally. He wanted his enemy's room to reek of sex, the stench of Matt's conquest of Percy 'Pussy' Jackson's mother.

Matt had spent the previous night organising his new place. His parents had gone out of town for a few days. He was free to do anything he wished, but he had been busy. He had actually done some serious work, that too all by himself. He didn't want anybody to find out about Sally Jackson, that was why he didn't call anybody for help.

He had woken early in the morning, a fact that surprised him. He was usually a late sleeper. He went about doing this and that to kill time. Just a few more things and the place would be perfectly set up.

He was tired after all the work he had done, if not physically then mentally for sure. Matt got a cunning grin on his face, he knew exactly what was required to get him up and running. He needed a reinvigorating fuck, and not with just any woman. He needed to bang Sally Jackson. It was overdue anyway, today would be a perfect time for it.

Looking at the clock he realised what Sally would be doing soon. His luck always shone when it came to banging the lady downstairs. Today was going to be a good day, he mentally repeated to himself. He had started pacing around in excitement. As luck would have it, the fridge came in his line of sight. He almost laughed at his good luck. He had bought something yesterday and put it in the fridge, now was the perfect time to use it. He went to the fridge and took out a 4-pack of Red Bull. He chugged one in record time, he wanted more so he finished the second one. Wanting to show no mercy to Sally, he opened the third one, he barely drank half of it. It didn't matter though, he had already consumed more than enough. Sally Jackson was going to have a long and rough day. Matt would be keeping her hands full, well her cunt really but who cares.

He locked his apartment door, and rushed to her apartment. Just as he reached the fifth floor, he saw that limp dicked Blowfish coming out of the apartment. Probably going to Goode High.

Percy hadn't been home the previous day, but Matt wasn't completely sure. Still there was a high chance of Sally being alone at this point of time. He waited for a while as he made sure the fiance wasn't coming back.

He went to the apartment, bent to see under the doormat. Foolish woman! She still had left the key there. Good for him. He slid the key into the lock, opened the door quietly. He slipped inside quickly.

He looked around, nobody was in sight. He slowly moved around the house, checking it room to room. He was relieved to find that Percy's room hadn't been used, that was a positive sign. At last he went to Sally's room, she wasn't in it.

He looked around and saw the bed, clothing was lying on it, Sally Jackson's clothing. From her outer clothes to her lingerie, everything was there. He had been right, this was the time Sally took her bath. He got inside her bedroom and stealthily moved towards the bathroom. He peeked inside the bathroom, and Treasure! Not only was Sally Jackson there but also she was in sexy lingerie. Not as sexy as she had worn in their previous encounter but…

Perhaps she had done something special for Blowfish. The thought angered him, but he cooled down, soon enough he was about to do things to Sally Jackson that the asshole Blowfish could never even imagine.

He headed back to the main door, locked and bolted it, careful not to make any noise. Nobody was going to enter the house, even with a key.

He went back. Just outside the bathroom door, he saw a pile of clothes on the hamper, Sally's clothes. On the top were her undergarments. There was nothing fancy about them, a full cup bra with classic panties. Both light grey coloured and by the looks of it not from a set. There was nothing sexy about them, well except that Sally Jackson had pranced around in them for a whole day. A sweaty summer day.

He picked the panty up and took a whiff, a horny smile adorned his face.

Even though she was in her late 30s Sally Jackson looked much younger. She had a very beautiful and sexy figure. She was very active and fit which was reflected in her body and looks. Her boobs rightly shaped and ass still tight. That made her desirable to all men and some women.

Sally Jackson was having a very stressful time. She hadn't forgotten her second encounter with Matt Sloan. Not from lack of trying. Images of the sex session bombarded her mind every now and then. His threats and warnings kept her in a state of panic. She vaguely remembered him clicking more pictures of her, more evidence of her debauchery.

His warning always chilled her to the bone, "this is just the beginning." That was what he had said. She was afraid that he would barge in anytime, he after all knew where she lived. She cursed her stupidity, what smart woman gets her hand stuck in the garbage disposal?!

The worst part was that she had actually enjoyed her fucking by the teenager. That was what troubled her the most. Even in her sleep she saw herself begging to be fucked hard. For the life of her, she still couldn't remember from she knew Matt Sloan.

She had tried to get over it last night. A special treat to Paul had been her idea. She had prepared herself for a steamy session but instead ended up with plain vanilla sex which barely lasted fifteen minutes. She hadn't even reached her orgasm, and the inconsiderate Paul had already gone to sleep. Why couldn't her fiance be more like the teenager?

She was in her bathroom, thinking all this. Not realising that the very same teenager was looking at her right now.

Sally was dressed in a very sexy camisole. It was of silk material. Mostly cream coloured, only the breast region was somewhat lacy and black. Her matching panties were cream coloured silk as well. It wasn't a thong, but it wasn't a simple boring panty either. She looked great in it. Atleast Matt agreed with that assessment.

As he looked at her, Matt started imagining teasing her breasts especially the nipples, squeezing her ass, playing with her pussy. All the while soaping her up as he did naughty things to her.

Without even thinking, he stripped and very quietly went to the her. He got to her and his left hand covered her mouth, she started and shrieked. He pulled her towards him, his right arm wrapped around her waist. He suddenly moved his hand down and…..

Smiling, he pinched her pussylips, "Hello Ms Jackson, did you miss me?"

She relaxed, if only a little as she realised who it was.

He released her mouth, "Don't make a sound."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her panic reaching new heights. Even she knew it was a dumb question to ask. They both knew what he was here for.

And that is exactly what he told her.

"Please no…please don't..", she implored.

"You are only saying that now, but you want this just as much as I do. Or have you forgotten what happened the last time or the time before that? You acted all innocent and prude at the beginning, but after that you were nothing but a cock-hungry slut", he chastised her mockingly.

"But…. But… You forced yourself on me..", she replied weakly. She knew her arguments wouldn't have any affect on him.

"Oooh! I have pictures and videos that say otherwise", he told her in such a way that she understood that he was threating her, and she had no choice but to comply with his demands. His tone and his face expression told her the consequences she would suffer for her non-compliance.

"As long as you keep me happy, you have nothing to fear. You enjoyed the previous times, and you will be enjoying it in the future."

Matt stepped next to her, "Now, I am going to soap you up."

Sally knew what he meant by 'soaping her up'. She sighed, knowing that she didn't have any choice.

In a flash, Matt turned on the shower. Sally was startled by the sudden sensation of water falling on her. As soon as she was completely drenched, he turned it off.

He was able to see her erect nipples protruding through the camisole. Her wet lingerie stuck to her big boobs and her round ass. Her hair were also wet and droplets were over her shivering lips and chin.

He then took the shower gel, and poured some on his palm. He first applied it on her neck and shoulders, his touch gentle, his movements slow. He proceeded to her arms, giving her a gentle massage as he lathered her up.

Matt discovered that 'soaping her up' was much more fun than he had expected. The way her skin felt while being soapy and wet, was an arousing sensation.

His hands went inside her camisole, and he caressed her flesh. He massaged her tummy, and played with her deep belly button for a while. He then moved upwards and started playing with her breasts. He first rubbed them, making sure to touch every inch of her milk jugs. After rubbing them all over he grabbed them and squeezed them repeatedly. The best part was when he pinched her nipples. He was merciless, he sometimes pinched lightly, sometimes pinched so hard that it was painful. The pain never lasted long, greater pleasure always succeeded the pain.

"Sssss…sssss….sssss"

"ahhhh….aaaaahhh…aaaaahhh"

"Oooohh Gooooodddsssss…ohhh gaudss…."

Such sexy sounds escaped Sally's mouth. Her sounds made him more horny. He started rubbing his crotch against her bum. Their humping increased their pleasure even more.

He took his hands out and poured out more shower gel on his palms. His hands again went inside. His intention was to lather her torso completely. He massaged her belly, her back, her armpits, making sure no spot was left unattended. He did her boobs the last, the best part of her torso deserved special attention.

If his earlier massage was enjoyable, this one was magical. He massaged her boobs to perfection, his every squeeze, every twist, every rub, every pinch was spot on. Every move that he made took her to new heights of pleasure.

Some part of Sally's mind wondered how the teenager was so good at this. What she didn't know was that Matt himself had no idea how he was doing it. There was a glazed look in Matt's eyes which made him seem like a puppet who's strings were being pulled.

The erotic massage continued, as did Matt's crotch rubbing. Sally had no doubt in her mind that if it continued, she would cum. She would cum without any penetration, a thing only Poseidon had done to her.

As if reading her thoughts and not wanting her to orgasm so easily, Matt stopped. Sally sighed, out of disappointment, or out of relief she didn't know. Her aroused mind made everything so confusing for her.

Matt spurted more gel on his palm, he knew that he already had used more shower gel than that was necessary, but covering her with suds seemed fun. He rubbed his palms together and then took them inside her panties.

Her ass was his first target, he massaged it, making sure to suds it up thoroughly. Her butt was firm, not to the point of a bubble butt, but firm than most. He played with it like he had played with her tits. He squeezed, pinched, kneaded her butt for a good while. He even used his nails to scratch it sometimes, it never failed to get a response from her. The thing he liked the most was the squishing and squelching noises produced from their activities.

He proceeded to the next part, his fingers gently went in her butt crack. He started from the top and gently went down, stopping just before her backdoor.

He continued it, and kept it up for a while. He always stopped short of her anal hole. He noticed that Sally always tensed when his fingers moved downwards, it made him smile. Matt's teasing continued, his patience surprising him. The way he played with her butt crack seemed like he was building momentum to breach something.

Sally was tense. Infact she was a nervous wreck. Nobody had ever breached that opening. She was an anal virgin. Not even a finger had gone there before. She didn't know how to stop Matt. She feared, if she told him to stop, it would be like a shark smelling blood. He would find out and he would stop at nothing to deflower her rear entrance. Not to mention how he would mock her, boast of being the first man to go down there. She shivered at the thought.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Matt decided to end the teasing, he started from the top of her ass crack, and he didn't stop this time. He breached her butt hole with his index finger, it went in till the first joint of the finger. Although a very small portion penetrated her anus, Sally shivered as if she had been given a powerful electric shock. When the shivering stopped, she stood unmoving, her mind totally blank.

Thankfully for her, Matt didn't notice any of it, or she would have walked funny for a good while, or wouldn't have been walking at all.

Matt didn't insert his finger back again. He was content with teasing her rear door. He rubbed it, circled it, totally sudsing it up.

After sometime Sally came to her senses. She found that she liked what Matt was doing to her asshole, something she wouldn't have admitted out loud. Matt had shown her many things that she liked in a very small period of time. It was something that disgusted her to no end, he may force her in the beginning but she always turned into a willing participant. A boy her son's age had such an effect on her. She couldn't believe that a teenaged stranger had such power over her. She always became putty in his hands so easily.

After having his fill with her rear hole, he proceeded towards her cunt. When he reached it, he abandoned his gentle approach. He rubbed it vigorously. He sometimes pinched and played with her clit. Sometimes he did the same to her labia. At times he would insert his fingers in her steaming pussy, sometimes a single finger, sometimes even three at once. Whatever he did, he did it rough.

Due to his activities she started to breathe heavily, a clear sign that she was about to cum. Matt realised that and stopped. Sally whined, she was so close.

Then Matt did something unexpected, he turned on the shower again. He wanted to cool things down. He wanted her to beg for release.

His hands went to her knickers, he tugged the elastic waistband, and in a flash he removed the wet underwear. He caressed her pussy for a moment and then moved upwards. He took her camisole, and bunched it up till her boobs were exposed. She understood, and raised her arms. Just like her panties, he removed the last of her clothing in a flash.

She stood there, under the shower, as naked as the day she was born. Water flowing down her sexy body. Time slowed down for Matt, he could see every drop slowly making its way from top to bottom. He could see the drops of water falling from her hair to her butt, droplets going in her ass crack and coming out as steady stream. Water flowing to her perfect breasts, droplets reaching her erect pink nipples, he watched the droplets becoming heavier drops, and then the drops dripped down to the floor. The scent of lavender coming from her body just made it all the better. The sight was magnificent! This was the first time, Matt Sloan saw Sally Jackson totally naked. It was a moment he would never forget.

He stepped back, watching the foam flow down her shoulders and her back, then flowing over the curve of her ass.

Aroused, Matt grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer. She was startled by the sudden movement, if only for a short while.

His hands slid on her wet body, feeling her smooth, soft skin. He started from her thighs, digging his fingers in her flesh. He moved up to her waist, then her belly. He bit her shoulder while his hands reached her boobs. He squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples hard.

"Aaahhhhhh…ahhhh"

"Mmmmmmmm….mmmmmmmm," she gasped and moaned.

Her body reacted to his manipulations. Her body was rubbing against Matt's in a rhythm. She could feel his hardness against her ass. She could feel his constantly twitching dick, a thing that aroused her even more.

He turned off the shower and, took the soap this time. He applied it downwards, from her neck to her boobs and further down. He reached between her legs and spread the foam everywhere, only leaving her crotch unattended. Her skin felt so soft, so smooth. The smell of peach soap was intoxicating.

He took a step back to see his work. It was a great view. The only thing that covered her body was foam here & there. Her sexy figure was incredible. Her wet brown hair ran till her mid-back. Her body shone in the water.

Deciding that it was time for something else, he got on his knees for an inspection. He pushed her against the wall and picked up her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. He leaned in, getting closer to her honeypot. Without wasting any time, he dug in. He licked her pussy from top to bottom and bottom to top. He continued it for a while.

"OK, Ms Jackson," he said, looking at her crotch greedily. "Let's see what I can do."

And then he darted his tongue inside her love hole, tasting it.

"Mmm… You taste great Ms Jackson!", he complimented her.

Moving slowly he licked her clit for a while. He kissed all the way from her sensitive nub to downwards till her butt hole.

She gasped in surprise when his tongue ran all the way back up and then inside her cunt. He turned and twisted his tongue again and again, at the same time sharply exhaled from his nose and sometimes teased her pussy with his teeth.

She pressed his face towards her pussy, as he eagerly played with it. Her hand was on his head, she massaged his scalp as she played with his hair, urging him on with her moans.

His ministrations became rougher, and he used his teeth without any care. His tongue licked, twisted and turned. His lips pinched and kissed. His teeth bit and scraped. She loved all the things he did to her. His hands held her ass. He pulled her towards his face as she pressed more towards his mouth.

At one point, he bit her clit. She pulled away and…..

"Please don't stop," she screamed.

Rubbing her core with his fingers he replied lecherously, "don't worry, I am not going to stop, I am going to practice and practice on you. When I am done, I'll be an expert in eating cunts."

Changing his approach, he kissed her clit and rubbed her labia with his thumb and middle finger, giving light pinches from time to time.

He grabbed her ass and pushed his face into her crotch once more. Her pink pussy was fresh and soft, and Matt was savouring all of it. His head digging deep into her crotch.

He licked her pussy like an ice-cream. She moaned as he licked. She was so drowned in lust that she started squeezing her boobs to increase her pleasure.

The pleasure became too much for her, and she squirted on his face. He licked her pussy one last time and then stood up. All the while holding her up.

Matt laughed as he mocked her, "You are really a fucking whore Sally Jackson, aren't you?"

She didn't reply, she hadn't even paid attention to him. Her mind was occupied in savouring her orgasm.

He stood up and started the shower again. The water rained down on their naked bodies. He claimed her wet lips. He ran one of his hands through her wet hair. He savoured the kiss and the feel of her body pressing into his. He caressed her body with his other hand. He touched her from the shoulders to the curve of her hips, ran his fingertips lightly along the crack of her butt and deeper between her legs to caress her cunt lips. Feeling a wave of arousal, Matt ground his erect cock against her pussy.

Coming down from the pleasure induced high, Sally let the cool water fall on her nude body, washing away her sweat. She raised her head and closed her eyes as she let the water slide down her hot body.

The water dripped from her erect pink nipples. The smell of the peach soap, her sexy body combined with the wet touch of the cold floor drove him crazy.

He grabbed her hands and placed her palms on the wall. He pulled Sally back by her hips, leaving her bent at the waist, and spread her knees apart.

He wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck. Sally surrendered, knowing that resistance was futile. She braced for the fucking she was about to receive, the banging she wanted, the pounding she needed. She bent further and jutted out her ass for him, feeling hot and hungry for a steamy sex session. His hands wandered over her water-slicked body, lingered at her love hole, gently rubbing and pinching her already swollen pussylips.

His cock rested against her ass as he played with her jugs. He whispered things in her ear, telling her in erotically explicit terms what he was going to do to her. Her knees weakened when he slid his fingers between her legs. He flicked her clit and massaged in slow circles. His fingers lightly caressed her opening, up to her clit and back down again. His touch was feather-light, intending for her to beg him to take her.

Sally spread her legs wider, she already yearned to be drilled. Matt slid his hand back up her torso, held her side, and at the same moment positioned his cock at her steamy pussy. She arched her back and pressed back against him, longing for his hard cock. He slid his arms around her waist and guided his cock into her tight cunt.

In a single slow thrust, he was buried to the hilt. Sally moaned, thrilled at the feeling of his fat cock stretching her, enjoying the sensation of the fullness she felt. He stayed still inside her, his cock throbbed when he felt the her inner walls contracting around him. He withdrew, only the tip remained inside. Then he slowly went into her again, setting a slow pace. He loosened his hold on her waist, slid his hand between her legs to the hard nub of her clit. He circled it softly.

She gasped.

"Aaahhhhhmm"

"mmmmmmmmmm"

"Mooore! Harder!"

Matt kept his pace slow, wanting to prolong their sex session. He wanted her to beg him to go faster. He liked having such power over her. From his past experience with her, he knew that she would become impatient soon, he knew she wanted him pound her. She wanted to be pushed over the edge hard and fast. She wasn't going to get it so easily.

He realised that he actually liked it this way. Love making as people called it. Not bad. Not bad at all. He liked the feeling of her moist warmth gloving him. This slow sex allowed him to play with other parts of her body in much better way. He could devote time to her milk bags, kneading them, rubbing them, pinching the nipples. The good stuff! He could play with her clit as he screwed her. He was going to try this slow stuff more often. Anyway, slow and steady wins the race. Wasn't that the saying?!

The only thing that he was unhappy about was the position in which they were having sex. It was their third time together, and yet he was screwing her from behind for the third time. He sighed as he realised that it couldn't be helped. Any other position in the bathroom could prove to be dangerous, especially the one where he took her in his arms, as she held him with her legs locked behind his back. That would require a lot of strength, and even if he had the strength, there was risk of injury on the wet floor. This wasn't bad by any means, but he wanted more. He told himself not to worry, there would be plenty of time for everything he wanted, and more.

She began thrusting back against him, wanting to increase the pace, wanting to be hammered, and not made love to. She removed one hand from the wall, reached down and rubbed her clit to reach the climax she desired so much. She moaned and rested her forehead against the wall, as she felt the dramatic increase of pleasure in her body.

Seeing that, Matt grabbed her arm, not allowing her to achieve the release she wanted so badly.

She gave him a begging look.

Matt responded with a lecherous grin. "Just ask what you want, and I'll give it to you", he told her teasingly.

"Pl…plea…pleassse…", she replied, her mind in a pleasure drowned state.

"Please what?", he asked coyly.

"Please do it…please…", she moaned.

"Do what?", he asked in an innocent voice.

She couldn't take it anymore, her lust addled mind spoke for her, "please let me cum! Please!", she sobbed.

"What do I get in return?", was his clever reply. He knew she would do anything now.

His prediction came true, "anything! Please let me cum!", she begged.

Realising that Sally would get to her climax one way or another, Matt changed his approach. One of his hands held her waist and he joined her in her effort to increase the pace. He took his cock out and plunged it deep inside of her. His thrusts started getting harder. All thoughts of slow love making left behind.

He slapped her ass, "no more touching yourself. If you want to be touched somewhere, you ask me. Got it?", he slapped her ass once more.

"Hmmm…mmm", was all she could get out of her mouth.

He lightly brushed his fingertips across the hard nub, back and forth. Sally needed more, wanted more. She clenched her teeth, groaning in frustration and pleasure.

"Yessss!"

"Yeaaaahhhhh!"

"Harder," she begged.

He leaned forward and bit her neck and then shoulders, wanting to leave his mark. She tensed at first and then relaxed, letting him do anything he wanted. Her only thought was to orgasm.

"Faster," she grunted, wiggling her hips and pushing back onto his erection.

"Now this," he grunted. His face showing signs of exertion... "is what I call good fucking," he drilled down harder, all of his cock encased in her warmth.

Their breathing got heavier by the second. He took his other hand to her wet breasts and instinctively squeezed them. Sally's breath caught as she trembled with pleasure.

"Keep going," she screamed, her arousal overpowering her.

Matt ran his hands along her wet body, accompanied by her soft moans. Assured that she was sufficiently held up, he began moving in and out faster. He continued touching her body with his lips and both hands. Her thighs, her ass, her breasts, her arms, her neck- all slick with wetness, all warm to the touch.

Meanwhile, Sally grinded herself against him, her legs spread to balance herself. He wrapped one arm around her and massaged her cunt with the other.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, "don't stop!"

He didn't need to be told that. He had no intention of stopping.

The bathroom echoed with the sounds of passion. Droplets of water glistened on the lovers' bodies, a mixture of sweat, and water from the shower.

Matt pinched her clit and she gasped in pleasure. He felt her pussy walls clamp around his tool. She was making breathy, whimpering sounds.

He withdrew his hands, making Sally moan disappointedly. Matt grinned at the sound, but instead of making a cheeky remark, he bit her shoulder. He bit it hard.

"Aaaaiiiiiieeeeeee….", Sally screeched.

Matt released her if only for a second. He bit her again, not as hard as before. He locked her flesh between his teeth and moved his tongue around.

Matt pressed her clit hard, it resulted in a mind shattering orgasm for her. It hit her hard and she would have buckled her knees had Matt not gripped her waist to keep her upright. He continued riding her hard, pressing pleasure upon her. He felt the continuous ripple of her orgasm squeezing and releasing his cock as he fucked her. The whimpering moans she made and the sensations of her cunt pulsing around his cock were almost overwhelming, almost.

Her whole body was tense and was trembling. He continued his pounding as her walls fluttered around his member again and again.

After sometime her mind cleared a bit.

"I have to..." she panted, beginning to lean heavily, "I can't... Oh God. O God... can't stand up..." As if to prove her point, her legs shook and buckled at the knees again, but he held her tightly not letting her go down.

He withdrew his throbbing dick from her quivering depths, and slammed back into her soaking hole.

"You aren't going anywhere," he told her. "I am not done yet. We are not done yet."

"No, please no," she objected. She sounded drunk. In a way she was drunk, drunk on pleasure.

"Don't worry, I got this." Ignoring her pleas. And he continued his furious assault on her love hole. Those Red Bulls were paying off. He needed to stock up more of them, much more of them.

As time passed, Sally again got into the mix of things. She started pushing back again, renewing their coupling. She spread her legs to give him better access to her swollen cunt.

He began pushing even harder, her pussy just inhaled his cock, it took almost no effort to sink all the way into her depths.

He knew that he was more than ready to cum, he had rarely gone this long without blowing his load. The shower had helped him go longer, the fact that he was fucking the mother of his greatest enemy fueled his passion even more.

He put his hands on either side of her waist, gripped her firmly. He pulled out his cock and pushed in harder.

"Harder!" her voice rising.

He pulled back and pushed in again. He pushed so hard that they both grunted.

"Harder, Matt!" she hissed.

He slammed into her again, pushing so hard and fast that the meeting of their bodies made an audible smack, drops of water flew from their bodies to every direction possible.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Go harder!"

He started testing the limits of how forcefully he could plow her cunt, he didn't hold back. It helped that she continued urging him to go harder.

Although they were under the shower, Matt felt that quite a bit of perspiration on their bodies was sweat from their exertions.

He felt his orgasm building, it was almost time.

Not wanting to finish yet, he buried is schlong inside her, unmoving. Sally, wanting the banging to go on, started making vigorous motions with her hips.

"Do I feel good bitch?" He asked, his voice demanding, as he slapped her butt.

"Do I make you feel good?'

She nodded, her eyes closed and her face burned in shame as she admitted it. Matt smiled lecherously at her response.

His hands moved to her front, he grabbed her nipples in both of them. He removed his cock out of her pussy, only the head remained inside her burning folds. In tandem he pinched her nipples very hard, and brutally thrust his cock in her pussy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aaaaahhh," she screamed.

He didn't let up, neither on his pinching, nor in his thrusting. It was any moment now.

His brutality triggered her third orgasm. Her knees buckled and she fell down. Matt made no move to hold her. Instead….

"LOOK AT ME YOU CUNT," he screamed at the top of his voice as he rapidly masturbated.

"LOOK AT ME"

She somehow managed to turn her neck around to look at his face.

At that precise moment with a strained breath, Matt blew his load. Blast after blast landed on her face and hair. He released everything he had, which was quite a lot.

The majority of his seed had landed on her hair. She would be needing a thorough shampooing soon enough. The rest of his thick sticky liquid fell on her forehead, from there it slowly dropped to her eyes. Some had landed on her nose. He was disappointed that none of it went to her perfect lips. He would have rectified that by asking her to clean him up using her mouth but….

All his exertions finally took its toll. He couldn't support himself any longer, He collapsed on the floor beside Sally. Their heavy breathing made the only sound in the bathroom.

He somehow got his back on the wall and stayed in sitting position. Sally had collapsed totally, her face touching the wet floor. She remained that way. Maybe it was due to pleasure, maybe due to shame, maybe she was tired or maybe all of the above. Matt didn't know, and neither did Sally.

Sally lay in such a position that her perfect MILF butt faced him. He used the opportunity and slid his hands along her ass, he reached her pussy and gently rubbed the area he had just pounded mercilessly. He used two of his fingers to open up her pussy, it was red. It was red because of him. His big cock had done that to the mother of his nemesis. He felt a great sense of pride at the achievement. He had done an excellent job.

She rolled over onto her back, trying to get up. Matt stayed the way he was, admiring her sexy body.

"So did you like that, Babe?" He mocked her.

She didn't reply, her only action was that she looked down. It told him everything he wanted to know.

After sometime they both got up. She reached for the shower gel, they really needed to wash themselves this time.

In the end, he wound up washing her again and he took his sweet time washing her. The whole time she didn't make a single noise.

He had great fun teasing, playing and exploring her out. I could get used to showers like this, was Matt's only thought.

After a few minutes of washing, his cock twitched, indicating the returning hardness.

He went to the bathroom door, and looked at the clock in her bedroom. He smiled, time was with him. He had plenty of it. He went back to Sally and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, her face full of shame. His next words confirmed her suspicions that she was going to have a very long day.

"Time for round two!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Note**_

_**I am sorry for the long delay. My only excuse is 'Life Happened'.**_

_**I thank everyone who reviewed and messaged me.**_

_**The poll is still on. You can check it out on my profile page. Make sure that you are using the Desktop Version of this website.**_

_**Feel free to tell me anything you would like in this story.**_

_**Please keep reviewing.**_

Matt turned the shower off, and without drying, got out of the bathroom. Towing an equally wet Sally behind him.

In a split second, he pulled her towards him from the waist and hugged her tight. The embrace crushed her boobs on his naked chest, it was a very pleasant sensation for him. He then raised her face and kissed her hard.

He attacked her lips. He sucked and chewed them as if he was going to eat them. Matt kissed her passionately. He was very aggressive as usual. He didn't give her a chance to breathe properly and kept on sucking and kissing her lips.

He inserted his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue and inner mouth. His hands were caressing her bare back and ass. He pressed her ass really hard and then squeezed it as well. She could sense his eagerness for round two by his actions and by feeling his hardness against her thighs.

He forced her against a wall and continued kissing her. Eventually, he stopped, and leered at her.

His lips then went to her nipples. He started putting pressure on her tits by pushing his head. He started sucking them, first the left one and then the other. He sucked harder as time passed. He kept alternating between the both of them. With one last bite, he let them go.

He kissed her wet lips again. His hands ran through her wet hair. It felt so good….

All of sudden, he grabbed her by arm and pushed her on the bed, with her face downwards. He came behind her instantly, his cock painfully hard.

Overcoming her surprise at being suddenly pushed on the bed, she tried to protest. Key word 'tried'. He was in no mood to listen. He just wanted to fuck her right there in her own bed. The very bed she had boring sex with that asswipe Blowfish.

Somehow he resisted the urge to take her then and there. Instead he bent one of her legs and brought her toes to his lips, and started licking them. After a while, he took her big toe in his mouth and started sucking it. His other hand went to her love hole. He didn't bother with anything fancy, just rubbed it. His intention was to get her wet and ready for the screwing she was about to get.

Getting bored with her feet he lay on top of her and started playing with her ears. He licked them thoroughly. His favourite part was biting the lobes. He loved the noises she made when he bit them.

He went downwards, His nose touching her skin the whole while. He stopped at her right armpit, taking in the scent. He rubbed his nose there, soon realised that she was somewhat ticklish there. He teased her there for a while.

That didn't last long.

He got up and spread her ass cheeks. Matt knelt, his face close to her honeypot. He could smell the sweet hot aroma that was Sally Jackson. He removed his face and licked his fingers and positioned them on her cunt. At first he rubbed her clit with his wet fingers. She shook from the sudden excitement. For a while he played with her vagina using his fingers, teasing and torturing her.

Not wanting her to achieve an orgasm so soon, he again brought his face to her crotch.

He gave her a soft lick up the furrow, loving the clean taste of her salty pussy, teased the clit for a while, and then pressed his face hard against the target. He licked inside her, reaching deeper and licking faster. He licked the inside, then the outside of her lower lips. They were becoming more swollen, engorged with blood from her increasing arousal. He inserted his tongue inside and began , sucking it in, pushing it back out, faster and faster. His nose high in her ass crack, smelling all of her.

He moved to her butt, kissed it and then bit it. She squealed.

"Turn around slut." Matt ordered. She obliged and turned around onto her back. Her boobs were a sight, going up and down as she breathed. He smiled and licked his lips.

He knelt down on his legs and grabbed her sexy butt. She braced herself, closed her eyes and pushed her head into the mattress. Noticing this, he inched his face closer and closer to her pussy. The closer he got to it, the stronger the lust scent was, it intoxicated Matt. He kept his focus though. Eager to taste her again, he closed in on her pussy, and opened his mouth, letting the lips of his mouth, touch her delicate hot pussy lips. Feeling the teen's hot mouth, Sally moaned in delight, and took hold of his head, digging his face deep into her pussy. He kept his hold on her butt. He spread her pussylips and place his tongue at the opening, driving it inside. He flicked his tongue in and out, starting to eat her pussy, feeling all the wetness and heat on his face.

As he ate her pussy dry, she wailed in sheer pleasure. A current ran up her spine giving her goosebumps. She gasped and closed her thighs tightly around his head.

He keep sucking her and practically fucked her with the tongue.

"Oooohhhh"

She was starting to warm up and Matt knew it. He knew she was ready… Ready to be fucked. Fucked Hard…

His hands went to her tits and his fingers found her hard nipples. He pinched and twisted them. That lit her fuse. She pushed her ass hard back against him, shuddering as she reached her climax.

He felt her quiver, her pussy pulsed in pleasure, her honey coated his face, and dripped down off his chin. He ground his face into her, revelling in the smell of her honeypot.

As her release subsided and she began to relax, he moved upwards to her face. Her eyes were glazed due to pleasure. He dropped on her body, crushed her breasts, his boner touching her inner thighs. He grasped her head with both his hands and kissed her. He kissed deep and longingly. He forced his tongue in her mouth, making her taste her own juices.

Matt imagined Sally Jackson tasting her own juices from his manhood. Yeah! That would be so much better. This would do for now. There would be time for other things.

He got up, and stared at her with lust. He spread her legs and without hesitance, rammed it into her love hole. His entire dick was inside her pussy in a single stroke.

She couldn't make any sound, as she was lip-locked with him. Again and again, he shoved in and out of her, their kiss never breaking.

He stopped kissing her, allowing both of them to catch their breath. All the while not stopping his pounding in and out of her wet cunt. Now that her mouth was freed, she moaned and wailed in pleasure. Their bodies glistened with sweat.

He stopped his thrusting, and hugged her hard, pressing her boobs against his chest.

Matt got on his knees and took her thighs to his shoulders. He bent down and slowly started to suck on her nipples. He tasted it and then without warning bit the nipple, hard, very hard. She screamed and involuntarily spread her legs even more. He again stroked her cuntlips, making sure she was wet, wet for him. It was unnecessary, she was flowing like a river down there.

He brought his boner against her pussylips and pushed it inside. He went in smooth. She sighed and arched her back allowing him deeper access to her core. He squeezed her ass and pushed hard. His dick rammed home and his balls slapped against her butt cheeks.

In the sexual frenzy, she locked her ankles behind him and pulled him closer.

She liked getting fucked in that position, especially the close contact of bodies. She crossed her ankles tighter and pushed her breasts against his chest.

He held her ass cheeks and started to give hard thrusts that completely impaled her vagina, and moved out almost completely before moving in again.

She was crying out again and again as he sucked and bit her neck and shoulders, leaving more and more marks by the minute. Meanwhile, his fingers bruised her ass cheeks.

Sally wondered, where did a mere teen learn to do such things to a woman?

He moved towards her boobs. He grabbed a handful of her right boob and squeezed it gently, while he enveloped his lips around her left nipple and began to suck like a baby.

"Oh gods!" she wailed.

After a while he realised that she was close. He withdrew his cock from her cunt and pushed two fingers inside her vagina. He curved his fingers and rubbed her inner walls vigorously.

"Faster, faster and faster!", she screamed as a wave of arousal hit her.

She felt something deep inside her. Something warm building up…

He looked into her eyes and ordered, "Cum for me you whore!" As if obeying his command, she squirted her juices.

Not wasting a second, he pushed himself inside her, fucked her harder than ever! He fucked her like an animal. She screamed as he increased his pace. He gave her no respite as he continued hammering through her orgasm.

It was sight to see. Her legs up in the air, him sucking on her nipples as he continued drilling her.

Wanting to last a bit longer, he withdrew. He kissed her passionately, with his tongue exploring her mouth. She was so drowned in lust that she returned the passionate kiss, with Matt happily letting her tongue explore his mouth. All the while he played with her tits, squeezing the jugs. Pinching and twisting her pink nipples. Making her moan in his mouth.

Deciding that it was time for the final stretch of this round, he started rubbing her pussy with his dick. He pushed in, only letting the head inside. He took it out and put it in again. He teased her this way a few more times, making her groan. His intentions were clear, he wanted her to demean herself further by begging him to fuck her.

"You want me?", He asked.

She just gave him a needy look. Some part of her was still struggling against the lust that had enveloped her, or most of her anyway. That part made her unwilling to say the words he wanted to hear.

Matt continued his teasing, adding his fingers to the equation. The arousing ministrations went on for quite a while. Matt himself wondered how long he could keep this up? In a way it became a battle of wills. Who would give-in first?

Playing his final hand, Matt plunged his rod in her cunt very fast, at the same time he pressed her clit hard with his thumb.

She gasped loudly. She felt as if all the air had been taken out of her lungs.

"Please!", she begged for it..

Matt felt a bit relieved, he had no idea what he would have done if his latest maneuver had failed.

He looked at her lustfully, "I'm gonna fuck you hard." Almost instantaneously he withdrew his cock and gave a strong push to fill her up. He started going in and coming out very fast.

They moaned and grunted like wild animals. He increased his speed, fucking her faster.

"Only a real man can take you for a ride like this. I bet that limp-dicked school teacher hasn't given it to you like this," he taunted, and trusted again.

Their rhythm increased gradually. His tool went deep inside of her, grazing the walls of her vagina, and hitting her G spot, giving her immense pleasure!

Their bodies slammed against each other with a great speed. They were sweating, breathing heavily. Their eyes full of lust.

They both were on the verge of cumming.

"You're gonna cum for me again?"

"Mmmhhhmmmmmm", she replied. Her voice was shaky. He grunted and increased his speed.

After a few thrusts she reached her release. Her walls squeezed him tightly. What a feeling that was!

He wasn't far behind, his dick tensed and she felt it. He kept banging her, having his dick deep inside her cunt. He closed his eyes and massaged her tits.

"Don't cum in me… " she somehow managed to blurt out.

He obliged, and took his throbbing cock out just in time and sprayed his load all over her stomach.

He collapsed in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily.

Matt recovered after a while. He looked at the clock, happy to find that time was on his side. He went to the kitchen, took a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it in a few gulps. Looking around, a jar of those weird blue cookies caught his attention. For some reason he felt the urge to try them. He took one and gave a tentative bite. Yumm! He shoved all of it in his mouth. The taste was amazing. He didn't get the need for the blue colouring but right now he didn't care. These were the best cookies he ever had. After eating quite a few of them, he returned to Sally's bedroom, ready to fuck the lights out of her.

She was still lying where he had left her. His spunk shining on her stomach. The looked around, went to the hamper, took the used panties to wipe the cum off her. After he was done, he threw the sticky garment away, and went to Sally for another round.

Matt sat her up, she did it reluctantly. She was too tired. He took her in his arms, and started licking her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, too tired to protest, too tired to join in the fun. He went down and bit her neck, softly at first. His bites got harder as time passed.

Wrinkles formed on her forehead as her body tensed. Her breathing got harder.

"Hummmm"

"Hmmmmmm"

"MmmmmmMMMM," she moaned as her breathing got faster.

Suddenly, he switched to her lips. He flicked his tongue, licking them thoroughly.

Without wasting anymore time, he pulled her closer to edge, her legs hanging down the bed. Her butt was at the edge of bed. He held her from the waist. He positioned himself between her open legs. For a few moments, he just stared at her wet mound. Eventually he lowered himself closer to Sally's body, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He shoved his dick all the way in her, and started banging her.

He ogled at her boobs. Instantly his hands moved to them and he pressed them hard. She begged him, "Please let me go. I am tired. I want to rest and get some sleep". He ignored her and instead replied, "Ms. Jackson don't even think of going to sleep now. I am going to fuck you as much as I want to. You are my official slut now and I will fuck you hard, like a bitch in heat. You better behave and please me, or else you will have tough time in days to come."

She begged him one more time to let her get some rest, going as far as promising him to cooperate fully the next time. But it was all in vain. He had no intention of listening to her. He said, "I have waited to get my hands on you. I was dying to fuck you. You have put my cock on fire. Now you will quench my cock's heat. So get used to long fucking sessions. You are not going to sleep unless I say so."

Without waiting for her response, he started again. His mouth went to her fun-bags. He sucked her nipples like a wild baby. Unable to do anything else, she started playing with his hair. His one hand was squeezing her other tit, while the other hand was exploring her body.

He was kneading them like dough. It was hurting her. She told him to slow down, but he didn't listen and instead ordered her to be quiet and to enjoy. He was rubbing and squeezing them as if there was no tomorrow. His other hand was now caressing her butt.

He then folded her knees and spread her legs as wide as possible. He pointed his dick on her cunt and pushed it so hard that it went inside in one shot. She screamed, a scream of pain. Her cunt was already in pain from their vigorous activities. He didn't give her chance to get adjusted to his pole and started pumping her love-hole. He was moving faster and faster. She was tired, didn't have energy to move or respond to his thrusts. But he didn't care whether she was responding or not. Every push made loud fucking noises. He kept on drilling her mercilessly.

Matt was loving every second of it. Her legs raised in the air. Her jugs bouncing. Her face that showed her mind broken with pleasure. And he knew just the way to make it even better.

He put her legs over his shoulders to free his hands. He was not done with her boobs yet. He started squeezing her tits with his palms and his fingers. He said, "Your boobs are the best. They are mine forever. I love playing with them." He was squeezing them, as if trying to milk them for last drop of juice. He bent a little bit more over her, and started kissing on her lips.

He was like a stallion. As the tempo of the copulation increased there was noise as his balls slapping against her. Her nipples and breasts were all sticky and there were red and blue bruises all over them where he had bit and sucked. He had cum twice already but this boy, a boy her son's age just went on and on till the time she feared for her consciousness.

He kept on pumping her for along while before he neared his release. His breath was heavy now. He reluctantly withdrew his pole and with large groan he unloaded, spraying the jizz over her belly and tits. It wasn't a huge load but no less satisfying than before.

He laid down next to her for a while. He looked sideways, Sally seemed out of it. A lecherous grin formed on his face. He had banged her into this state. The mother of his most hated enemy lying next to him, humped into a coma. Most people just dreamt of it, he had done it. A lot of his dreams were coming true these days. He had become a legend.

Life was good. He was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt Sloan was not happy. Infact he was pissed. It had been ten days since he had sex. Ten days since he humped Sally Jackson into a coma.

He counted it as a great day, even though he had to leave earlier than he would have liked. His parents returned earlier than expected and to avoid trouble he went home early like a good boy he was.

He went home but not before taking pictures of a comatose Sally 'MILF' Jackson. Her perfect MILF body sprayed with his man-juice, sprawled on her own bed. He took a good amount of them, in various poses from different angles. He was now proud owner of a good sized stash of porn starring Sally Jackson.

He had jacked off to the pictures and videos but nothing beat the sensation of Sally Jackson's tight steaming pussy on his manhood.

Which brought him to his current predicament. He hadn't had Sally Jackson in ten days. He had taken the key under the mat for his personal use. Turns out it was for nothing. He had gone for another steamy session with her only to find out that the key didn't fit. He soon came to the conclusion that the lock had been changed. Looking around for a spare key had not produced any result. He had tried other ways to enter the apartment but found all the entrance points closed. The final conclusion was that Sally Jackson had finally shown some 'intelligence' and barred him from the apartment.

How DARE that bitch ghost him?!!?! She was his personal slut! She supposed to be at his beck and call. She was his to fuck anytime he desired.

He had watched the house for a few days. It became clear to him that nobody was home. At one point he thought she had moved out. He had even called the building manager on pretext of enquiring new vacancies in the building. That atleast assured him that the apartment below was still her home.

He had felt like a super-spy when he had been surveilling her, but now he felt like an idiot. He hadn't even bothered to take her phone number or email or anything else to contact her. The thought angered him. Matt had made up his mind, the next time he saw her, he would get all her info, be it phone number, email, driver license, social security number, credit cards and whatnot.

The slut needed to be a taught a lesson. She had to be reminded that he owned her MILF body. He had to make her see that she was supposed to be an obedient bitch, his obedient bitch. Any displeasure he suffered would have consequences for her, consequences she wouldn't like.

Sally Jackson was a wreck. She didn't know what to do? She had been pulled into a bad situation and was being dragged further down.

The teenager had 'visited' her again. He had taken liberties with her again. She knew the name Matt Sloan from somewhere but she just couldn't remember from where. Not that it mattered much at this point. Or maybe it did. Damn! She was so confused. She was normally a smart woman, but recently it was not so. It was like something possessed her, or someone whispering into her mind, or influencing her or whatever. She just knew that she wasn't herself. Maybe it was just a phase?

She was ashamed of herself even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Deep down she knew that the shame was from enjoying the sexual encounters. She had reluctantly admitted to herself that it had been some of the best sex she had had in a very long time.

Paul was a good man, but he wasn't what she needed sexually. She may have never noticed it but the teen brought to the surface her desires that she had deeply buried. That was not including her newfound addiction to porn. She had never been attracted to porn but now she was hooked to it. She didn't know why? That was so unlike her. Even more things to be confused about.

She needed to clear her head. That was exactly why she was at her old cabin in Montauk. That and both Percy and Paul were out of state. She didn't want to be alone in the apartment. So she changed the locks, fastened any other entry or exit and just came to her old spot.

She came to Montauk to be alone and to think. All this time of being away had done no good. She had only been away from the boy physically but not mentally. She had come no closer to a solution to her problem than when she had arrived. She had to leave tomorrow and she was dreading going back.


End file.
